


Diplomatic Relations

by NyxEtoile, OlivesAwl



Series: Legacy of the Tower [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Modern Royalty, Parent Tony Stark, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEtoile/pseuds/NyxEtoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivesAwl/pseuds/OlivesAwl
Summary: Diplomatic relations n  The customary diplomatic intercourse between nations."But perhaps over dinner tomorrow?”“If you are soliciting donations for a charitable cause, you’ll have to make an appointment with my assistant. Though for international efforts that’s really the Foundation’s corner, but I can put you in touch with my brother. Investments and industrial orders are the other brother.”This time, his mouth actually curved into a proper smile. "I was attempting to ask you on a date."
Relationships: Ruby Stark-Potts/OMC
Series: Legacy of the Tower [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/965454
Comments: 120
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Ruby gets to meet her Prince Charming. . . literally.

Ruby Stark-Potts could open a business throwing weddings and baby showers (and bridal showers, too). It was fun, she was good at it, and all of her sprawling network of honorary cousins were going through their life milestones.

The weddings were always fun. And she adored all the babies. But she was going to turn 40 this year, and sometimes felt like she was the stereotypical oldest sister of a large Victorian family, so busy taking care of the younger ones that she never got her own life, and so became a spinster destined to care for her aging parents.

Though lately her parents had been spending more time out in California with her brothers. George was about to provide them with their 4th grandchild. She couldn’t really compete with that.

“Maybe I should just. . . have one,” she commented to Edie and Asima over brunch. 

She two exchanged a glance. "One. . .? Baby?" Edie asked.

“Yes. I feel like I’m approaching shit-or-get-off-the-pot time on having one.” She gestured. “You both have one.” Edie had a one-year-old, who was home with her husband. Asima had a very new one, who was asleep in a wrap there at the table. 

"I mean, it's not like a purse, you don't have to have one just 'cause we do."

Asima swatted at her. "Do you want a baby?”

She shrugged a little. “I have always wanted children.”

"Then, yeah, you should have one. You have a big support network, lots of resources. You could manage single motherhood fine.”

“I admit I never seriously considered doing it on my own.”

"I imagine it's very hard," Edie said. "But like Asima said, you have a big support network.”

“It’s funny I’ve never actually leaned on it.” She was in fact one of the primary support structures of said network—like her parents had been the generation before.

"All the more reason to use it."

Asima stretched to take a bite of french toast over her daughter's head. "I'm sure all the cousins owe you.”

“Probably.” She waved for another mimosa, because it was that kind of morning. She was careful not to drink too much, well aware of what ran in her bloodstream. “I don’t know where the years went. Like I always assumed even if I would never do anything brilliant like George or Junior, I’d at least provide flock of adorable grandchildren.”

"It does seem like the last decade has flown past us.”

“It has been a busy couple of years.” For the two of them in particular. 

"Have you given up on finding someone?" Edie asked gently.

Ruby chuckled. “I suppose visiting the sperm bank is the final sign of giving up, isn’t it?”

"A bit. I mean, there's certainly guys who'd date a single mom. But the decision does have a vibe of throwing one's hands in the air.”

That was probably true. But also more complicated than it seemed. She felt like everyone was passing her sometimes. Particularly the two of them. Their lives were in different places now. And Asima had married Edie’s brother, making Ruby feel just a little like a third wheel at times. They didn’t do it on purpose, she knew, but it was still there. She’d had the idea to take a trip somewhere fun for her birthday, but realized she’d likely have no one to go with. “Biology is a bitch.”

They both nodded in understanding. Asima reached over and touched her arm. "Whatever you want to do, we've got your back.”

“It’s just something I’m thinking about.”

"Feel free to bounce it off us as you do.”

Once Ruby had her eye on something, she didn’t much let it go. It was probably her mother in her. People joked she could have planned the Normandy invasion. So after she got home, she put some notes in her calendar to do some research into it. She had about six other things to plan at the moment, but it sat in the back of her mind.

Two nights later, she was at a charity ball with her parents and AJ. Aunt Amanda and Bucky were around here somewhere, too. She ended up keeping her father company between schmoozing sessions when he asked, "What bee is in your bonnet?"

“What makes you think there’s a bee in my bonnet?” she asked him, mostly to stall.

"You're like your mother. When you've got something you're gnawing on there's a certain tension between your shoulders.”

“Have you considered getting a hobby?”

"My hobby is being an interested and engaged father.”

She shook her head and chuckled. “I was thinking of doing something special for my 40th birthday. Maybe take an epic trip. Maybe have a baby.”

Dad nodded, as if he'd been expecting that. She didn't think there was anyway he could have guessed it, but then, this was Dad. "Any idea which way you're leaning?”

“I think the trip might be lonely.”

"The baby would last longer, too.”

She laughed. “We seem to have done you good, after all.”

"I think so." He was quiet a moment. "If you want a baby, you should have a baby. The reason we have you and the boys is because your mother wanted to save embryos. Entirely outside of me. She just knew she'd want babies.”

Ruby looked over at him. “So you were just a bystander?”

"She told me embryos froze better than eggs alone and so I offered. I loved her and figured I could give her this, even if she stopped putting up with me at some point.”

“And now here we are.”

"Here you are. You want me to see if Doc knows anyone in the sperm business?”

She made a choking noise. “God, no. I do not want Doc involved and I also don’t want to discuss sperm with my father.”

"Nonsense, it's all science."

"Excuse me?" A male, faintly accented voice came from her other side and she promptly turned, grateful for the distraction.

Standing there was the prince of Vandlund, smiling an incredibly charming smile. Which was excellent. Nothing like discussing reproduction with her father in front of snobby European royalty. She’d had plenty of experience with the aristocratic Swiss boarding-school set and had never been impressed. Still, she’d lived parts of her childhood in that world and knew how it went. She inclined her head. “Good evening, your highness.”

He bowed slightly. "Ms. Stark-Potts. Mr. Stark," he added with a nod to her father, before focusing on her again. "I wondered if I might ask you to dance?”

She took that as a sign that he hadn’t overheard her conversation. Or if he had he would be too polite to mention it. “That would lovely.” He offered his arm and she took it. As they walked, she asked, “Have we been introduced or does my reputation just precede me?”

"We've never met," he confirmed. "I'm a bit new at the society event scene, but _very_ well versed in American gossip.”

“Well, I suppose if you talk to anyone about American socialites, my name will swiftly come up.”

"I've been told you're the closest thing this country has to royalty.”

“I suppose that is true.” They reached the dance floor. She’d had formal dance lessons when they lived in Switzerland. She assumed he had, because royalty did that sort of thing.

Sure enough, he took her hand and settled the other at her waist, sweeping her into a slow dance. “I am sorry about your brother,” she said. The only thing she knew about this man—the only reason she recognized the prince from one of the smallest countries in Europe on sight, really—was that his older brother recently died in a terrorist attack during a diplomatic visit that had been international news. 

His mouth tipped into a polite smile for an instant before fading. "Thank you," he said quietly. "It still hurts, but it's getting better.”

“My brothers are sometimes the bane of my existence, but I can’t imagine losing them.” She cleared her throat. “But I imagine you don’t want to talk about that in the middle of a party.”

"No, not especially." He raised his brows. "But perhaps over dinner tomorrow?”

“If you are soliciting donations for a charitable cause, you’ll have to make an appointment with my assistant. Though for international efforts that’s really the Foundation’s corner, but I can put you in touch with my brother. Investments and industrial orders are the other brother.” People liked to approach her at social events angling for access to George, who very rarely attended them.

This time, his mouth actually curved into a proper smile. "I was attempting to ask you on a date," he told her.

She blinked. “You just met me. I don’t even know your first name.”

"It's Dorian. Don't make me go through the middle names.”

Men spontaneously asked Ruby out a lot. She’d learned the hard way how many of them turned out to be after something. Nowadays she could usually suss it out. “Most of the Stark fortune is in the foundation, and my trust fund is both well-protected and really not enough to shore up a national budget.”

He was still smiling. "I know Vandlund is a small country, but we are financially solvent. I'm not gold digging. I do, however, find you attractive and well spoken and would like to get to know you better.”

She sighed. He was really good-looking, too. “Everyone wants something. Just tell me what it is. If you’re nice I’ll probably help.”

"I would like to take you to dinner," he said evenly. "And then perhaps send you some flowers in the morning.”

“Will you send them even if it’s a lousy date?”

"Yes, because my fathers raised me right.”

That had been in the news reports, too. If there were two things people knew about Vandlund, it was that they had held off the Nazis, and their King was gay, and had been public about it back when it was not all that socially acceptable to do so. “Dinner,” she said. “I can do dinner.”

He grinned brilliantly. "I'm staying at a hotel on Times Square. It has a lovely restaurant. I could send a car for you?”

“I have my own driver, but I’m happy to meet you.”

The song ended and he brought her to the edge of the dance floor. "Shall I return you to your father?”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be full of questions,” she said, but she smiled. His fancy manners were kind of endearing.

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm again and walked her back over to her father's table. "Thank you for the dance," he said politely.

“It was my pleasure,” she replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Seven?”

“Seven,” she echoed, aware the entire table was probably paying attention.

He smiled. "I look forward to it." He sketched a bow to her, then the table at large before stepping away and getting swallowed in the crowd.

She turned back to her plate and said primly, “Not a word.”

"Do you have a date with a prince?" Aunt Amanda asked because when had any of them ever listened to her.

“Apparently, I do.” She lifted a shoulder. “Can’t figure out what he wants.”

"Well, boys only want one thing, dear.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Yes, thank you.”

"Should we have a back ground check run?" her dad asked. "Make sure they're not starting a war?”

“I think I can handle dinner without your assistance, thank you.” Almost 40 and her family could still embarrass the hell out of her.

"You're sure? We could send a bodyguard." Her mother reached over and smacked him to shut him up.

“I’m going to go get a drink,” she said pointedly.

*

"So you just. . . asked her out?"

"Yes, I did," Dorian said, checking the knot of his tie in the mirror and ignoring the incredulous look his father was giving him from the computer screen.

"And she said yes."

"She's coming for dinner at seven." He checked his watch. "Which is in thirteen minutes, so I'll be cutting you off soon."

"Is this how straight people do it?"

"I don't know how _normal_ straight people do it. But it's how I did it.”

“That does sound more straightforward than using a fake name in an underground club in Prauge.”

This is the level of comfort he had reached with the man who'd raised him. "Let's home my experiment ends as well as that did." He turned to face the screen. "How do I look?”

“A little underdressed for a nice dinner.”

"It's a date dinner, not a state dinner," he reminded him.

“All dinners should be formal affairs.”

"Yes, Dad." He fidgeted his cuff and checked the time again. "I'm going to head downstairs. Give my best to Pops.”

“Dorian,” he said, sounding serious.

"If you're about to give me the safe sex talk I have some shocking news for you.”

“Are you sure an American woman is a good idea?” 

Dorian arched a brow and dipped his head. "Dad. Really? I didn't expect the inappropriate lecture from you, of all people.”

“I am just saying, there are lots of women in Europe. Or what about a nice local girl? She doesn’t even have to be aristocratic.”

"I am not planning the wedding tomorrow," he said patiently. "I just want to get to know her better. Your European snobbishness is unbecoming.”

He sighed. “There is nothing wrong with preferring one’s own culture.”

"If it doesn't work out tonight I promise to come home, throw a ball, and invite every eligible maiden in the kingdom.”

“I’ll take you up on that.”

"I'm going now, so I'm not late. I'll talk to you in the morning.” Dad waved, and disconnected the call.

He went out to the main room of his suite, nodding to his guards to get going. They had rented out the private rom of the hotel's restaurant, but he went down to the main lobby to meet Ruby.

At exactly 7, she walked through the hotel doors. She had on a green dress that bared her shoulders and showed just the right amount of leg, without losing it’s elegance. It was the same thing he’d noticed at the gala. She was the most perfectly put together woman he’d ever seen, and she crossed a room like she owned it.

He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he'd been on an honest to God date. "Ms. Stark-Potts," he said when she reached him. "You look lovely, that's the perfect shade on you.”

She grinned back. She was really gorgeous. “Thank you. And for God’s sake, call me Ruby.”

"Ruby it is." He offered her his arm. "I hope you've brought your appetite. The food here is delicious.”

She ticked her hand in his elbow. “I have eaten here before, but not since they changed chefs.”

They walked to the restaurant, his guards trailing politely behind. "If I remember correctly you have a cousin of sorts with a restaurant?”

“Winter’s Child. It’s quite popular. It is technically sort of ours, as I put up the funding.”

He'd heard that, too, but was trying to be circumspect in the amount of knowledge he had on her. "You're an entrepreneur?”

“I don’t know that I’d say that. I just pick up the tab. I. . .invest if it’s a profitable venture, and donate if it’s not.”

"I think that's an entrepreneur." The maitre'd lead them to the private room and Dorian held her chair out for her. "Do you drink? I asked them to open a bottle of red to breathe, but we can do without if you prefer.”

“I could do for a glass.” She looked around. “This is nice. I admit another woman might find the whole private room a little much, but I love being out of the sight of the paparazzi, and other nosy people.” She smiled. “Probably makes your guards happy, too.”

"They are responsible for my life and everyone's a little stressed since Gabriel died. I try to make accommodations where I can." He sat and spread his napkin in his lap. "I also thought it might prevent any rumors about us from spreading prematurely.”

“I had a bodyguard all of my childhood. I still do sometimes when I travel, depending on where I’m going. But mostly my father stopped being such an enormous target. Plus I have this.” She held up her wrist to show him a sparkly bracelet.

He tilted his head to study it, but it didn't look any different from any other jeweled bracelet he'd seen. "What does it do?”

“Deploys a vibranium suit and summons help. It’s hooked into FRIDAY, my family’s AI. Situational recording and a homing beacon.”

"Impressive," he said with a nod. "I pity the person will ill intentions towards you.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, me too.” The waiter came to fill their wine glasses, and she took a drink. “There are more than one kind of ill intentions. The kind that don’t require physical protection I am more than capable of handling on my own.”

"I'm sure you are. And I once again assure you I have no ulterior motives.”

“You feel like a puzzle I can’t quite figure out. It intrigues me.”

Dorian tipped his head back. "I don't think I've ever been intriguing before." He lifted his glass. "Three free questions. Any topic. Go.”

She propped her chin on her fist. “What are you doing in New York?”

"Mainly for a speech at the UN, but I'm attending two other charitable events including the one we met at. One for a clean water initiative and another for mental health awareness.”

She laughed. “I know exactly which ones, as I will be at both of them.”

"Perhaps I can trouble you for another dance or two." He gestured. "Assuming tonight doesn't go horribly awry.”

“Do you normally pick up women on your diplomatic visits?"

"No, you were the first. Usually it's the women trying to pick me up.”

Ruby took another sip of her wine. “That I believe.” She put the glass down. “So why me?”

This was pointless if he wasn't honest. "I've seen you in interviews and you interested me. You're poised, intelligent, but there's a. . . humanity when you speak of things you're passionate about. Your eyes light up and you smile like you can't help it." He sighed. "I, unfortunately, don't have the luxury of casual dating. But I found you intriguing, and I was coming to New York and knew we'd move in the same circles, so. . .”

She leaned forward a little, and he thought for the first time she might actually be really looking at him. There was an intensity to it, and he got the sense it was a feat to get her undivided attention, but when you did you felt like the only person in the world. He felt like there had been a test he didn’t know about, but had passed. It was a disconcerting sensation for someone like himself, who, as he’d said, usually had women throwing themselves at him. Finally she said, “Three questions. Go.”

This was beginning to feel a bit like a mutual job interview. Which, he supposed, it absolutely was. So he carefully considered and started with, "What do you like to do for fun?”

“Spend money,” she replied. It was a flip, glib answer. A stock answer belonging to the silly socialite some people imagined her to be. One that was probably factually true, but didn’t scratch the surface of what she meant by it. Even she seemed to know that. “I help people. Though it’s more of a job than a hobby.”

He debated how much to press on that. "Any other hobbies? The kind people put on dating sites? Hiking, needlepoint, jigsaw puzzles?”

“I collect art. I don’t know if I’d put that on dating sites. I like planing things, which I do a lot. I play Rich People sports like tennis and horseback riding. I actually do like puzzles, but more of the intricate or complicated ones—or the mental ones. And I love chess, but it’s rare I find someone good enough to present a challenge.”

God, he had great taste in women. "All right. Who is your best friend?”

“Edie Barnes.” She said that without having to think about it, meaning the friendship was very solid, and clearly very old.

"The chef." She nodded. "Last question. What did I say to win you over?”

She laughed. “It’s a little presumptuous to assume that you have.”

"Well, I don't think we're quite at 'run away with me to the Kasbash' but I have your interest now and I didn't before. I was wondering what test I passed.”

She tilted her head. “I go out with a lot of men who are trying to get into my pants, my family, or my wallet—often all three. My brothers are like my Mom; look at someone and size them up in seconds. I’m like my Dad. Never quite sure who is real and who is using you, with some terrible burn scars to show for it. Asking people what they see in me is often revealing. I’ve heard every possibly description of my looks you can imagine, and many bizarre mentions of charm I absolutely don’t have. Not once in 25 years has anyone ever used the word ‘humanity’.”

"Ah." That he understood, to a degree. "I run with a very socialite crowd. And I'm currently the most eligible bachelor there is. Women in those circles generally have a very cultivated persona they present to the world. It's not a bad thing, you need to to survive being in the spotlight. You have one, too, and to be frank it's better than most. More natural. Trying to get behind it leaves most women confused or defensive. I suppose seeing a glimpse behind the mask in that interview was. . . refreshing. The human behind the doll.”

“The persona is not just a mask. It’s armor. Anyone you take it off for can hurt you.”

"Oh, I understand. Really. I had to form mine quite quickly and publicly when Gabe died and I suddenly had to be the face of the family.”

She reached across the table and patted his hand, saying conspiratorially, “It’s a little stiff.”

“It’s a work in progress,” he admitted with a chuckle. “Maybe you can offer me some pointers.”

“I wasted my questions on interrogation. Tell me something about you the person. The real one.”

He considered his options. "I'll tell you three things. I'm mildly dyslexic. I'm learning to paint. And I actually do enjoy jigsaw puzzles and walks on the beach.”

“Does Vandlund have any beaches?”

"It has a very nice lake with something approximating sand," he said with a laugh. "But mostly I travel to get a decent beach. I had been planning to learn to surf but the look in my handlers' eyes when I mentioned it convinced me that might have to be an unfulfilled dream.”

She waved a hand. “If you can ski or snowboard, you can learn to surf. And you must be able to ski.” Fair assumption—most people back home were put on skis as toddlers. “Both of those are statistically more dangerous than surfing.”

"Mountains we have.”

“I should have added skiing to my Rich People sports list. And I can also surf, my family has houses in LA and Hawaii.”

"Would you believe I've never been to Hawaii?”

“Oh, now, that’s a crime.”

"When we wanted sun and beaches we went to the Mediteranean.”

“The Pacific is a completely different experience, on so many levels.”

"I've heard that. I have been to California, but not had time for the beach.”

“I’m beginning to understand why your guards were afraid to let you surf.”

He chuckles. "Death by drowning doesn't sound pleasant.”

They talked through dinner, and dessert, and an entire bottle of wine. She was warm and funny and far more charming than she gave herself credit for. Eventually, the wait staff started to hover a bit and even his guards poked their heads in a few times.

"Regretably, I think it's time for me to let you go.”

Ruby smiled back. “I find myself genuinely sad about that.”

"Me too," he said honestly. "But I won't have it said I kept a lady out past curfew." He folded his napkin and stood, offering her his arm.

She tucked her hand in his elbow. “If you are thinking about kissing me goodnight, you should do it before we get out in public.”

He had the horrifying thought he might be blushing. "I didn't want to presume. . .”

She tipped her face up, her smile slow and intimate. “Presuming would be inviting me up to your room. Which I can’t say I wouldn’t consider, so kissing is probably safe.”

"Well, then." He shuffled a little closer and bent his head, pressing his mouth to hers. She responded and he flattened a hand on the small of her back, deepening the kiss a bit. She sighed and went up on her toes a little, one hand curling around the back of his neck. He let it linger and go on, probably longer than was appropriate. Then he lifted his head and grinned at her.

“Hi,” she said, returning the grin.

"I sincerely hope we find time to speak again before I have to leave the States.”

“I will save you a dance at our next event.”

"Then I will look forward to that. And see you off safely for now. Do you need to call for a car or did you drive yourself?”

“My driver is on his way,” she said, jangling her bracelet in explanation.

"Very convenient." He offered his arm again and they took their time strolling out to the lobby.

He escorted her to her car, and was happy she rolled down the window just to wave as she drove off. He stood on the sidewalk until it had disappeared into the sea of traffic, then headed back inside.

His father was going to be greatly disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day if you celebrate. Otherwise, happy Thursday.

Many people sent Ruby flowers. Particularly red flowers, given as if the correlation with her name had never occurred to her. Giant arrangements, both elegant and gaudy, had been delivered to her apartment over the years. Dozens upon dozens of red roses had come, in crystal vases and rustic boxes, in weird arrangements and tied with ribbons. You couldn’t impress her much anymore, and over-the-top attempts to try grated on her nerves.

Royalty liked large, ostentatious things, she she braced herself when she went downstairs to get the flowers her doorman told her had arrived. She liked Dorian. She didn’t want to be so annoyed by the flowers she didn’t want to see him again.

Sitting there on the desk, she found, was a small glass bowl filled with tropical flowers. Ruby stared at it in surprise. Last night she’d remarked about how perhaps her favorite thing about Hawaii was how it smelled. This could not possibly be a coincidence. She was Tony Stark’s daughter and didn’t know how the hell one got plumeria in New York in the winter.

She picked it up, and the doorman said, “I thought it would be bigger.”

Ruby didn’t comment. She did, however, take it back upstairs, put it on her coffee table, and call Edie.

She answered the phone with, "Hello, Ruby Tuesday. Am I finally going to get prince-date dish?”

“Come in person. Bring chocolate.”

There was a beat of silence, then, "I'm on my way." And the phone disconnected.

Less than twenty minutes later Edie was buzzing at her door. FRIDAY let her in, and Ruby called, “In here,” from the living room.

She came in carrying a stack of blue and white bakery boxes. "What happened? Do we need Asima?”

Ruby gestured at the table. “He sent me tropical flowers because I told him I missed the scent of Hawaii.”

Edie looked from the bowl to her, then back again, before sinking down into a chair. "Oh for goodness sake. I thought something terrible had gone wrong.”

“It has,” she replied. “I don’t remember the last time I. . . connected with someone like that.” 

She started opening boxes and setting them on the coffee table. "Let me know when you hit the terrible.”

“Well, he lives in a foreign country—that he is going to someday soon have to govern—and is only here a week. For starters.” 

"There are planes and video chat and email. I'm pretty sure a prince and an heiress can figure out a long distance relationship. College students do it.”

“I don’t think he’s looking for a long distance relationship, I think he’s looking for a wife. Though he must not realize how old I am.”

Edie looked at her. "What makes you think he's wife hunting? Other than single royals are always hunting?”

“It’s just the vibe I get.” She looked over at Edie. “Give me credit for knowing how that world works, because I do.”

She inclined her head, conceding the point. "Okay. If you're feeling this strongly about your connection, maybe you should explore the idea of being a queen.”

“That’s ridiculous, and also I can’t leave. I have a lot of people to take care of.”

Edie gave her a look that was entirely her mother. "Ruby. You are not going to put your potential happiness aside because of obligations. People will survive.”

“They’re not just obligations. I like doing it. And I. . . really don’t want to hear about how people don’t really need me. It’s like the one thing I’m good at.”

"I'm not saying people don't need you. Everyone appreciates what you do. What I'm saying is not a one of us would tell you we'd rather you stay here and keep helping us than going off and chasing your own happiness." Edie plucked a brownie out of one of the boxes. "You called me and not Asima. So do you want someone to tell you it's impossible and you should enjoy the week you have and tell him he needs to find someone else for the wife position?”

She reached out to touch one of the flowers. “I think that is the most reasonable course of action.”

"But you don't like it. So you called me - and just me - because you knew I'm the logical ruthless one and would encourage it.”

“I called you because you’re my best friend.”

"Well, your best friend thinks in this particular case reasonable isn't necessarily right. He makes you happy, you're clearly fond of him. Give yourself a fighting chance to see where this goes.”

Ruby sighed. “It was just one date. I’m probably way overthinking this.”

"Did you make any plans to see him again?”

“We have two events we happen to be attending this week, so we’ll see each other.”

"Well, see how those go and maybe suss him out a bit more on his intentions." She bit her brownie. "And see how you feel about saying goodbye.”

Ruby took a piece of brownie. “You think I should sleep with him?”

"I think if one has the opportunity to sleep with royalty one should take it." She pointed at her. "With the caveat that if you feel it will cause his departure to break your heart, you should refrain.”

“Ah, you can’t break my heart in a week. No matter how good you are in bed.”

Edie didn't look convinced, but didn't press it. "So I didn't get any details on the actual date, and I feel that's a grave oversight.”

“It was just. . . really nice. He’s adorably proper, but I feel like we speak the same language. Like he could really see me. Doesn’t happen often.”

"You've been looking a long time for someone like that.”

She looked at the flowers again. “Yeah, I have.”

"Seems like that might be worth keeping an open mind and finding creative solutions to difficult problems.”

“I will enjoy my week,” she said. That was all she was willing to commit to.

The afternoon of the clean water event, her front desk called her again. There was a small box waiting for her this time, which she took upstairs to open. Inside was a creamy white plumeria attached to hair clips. And a note.

_Ruby - I hope this isn't too forward, and perhaps it won't match your planned outfit. But I thought you might enjoy wearing a bit of Hawaii tonight and was reliably informed corsages are 'out'. Looking forward to our dance. Best - Dorian._

It didn’t entirely go with her planned outfit. But she had an enormous closet full of couture, and would _find_ something that did.

She texted Edie and Asima about it. _I have lingerie with plumerias on them. Too much?_

 _You are being_ courted _by a_ prince, Asima replied. _We left too much behind ages ago._

 _Do you think he's an unwrapper? Some guys wouldn't notice if you wore neon and flashing lights._ Edie was always imminently practical.

 _He’s clearly someone who notices and appreciates small details._ Walking deeper into her closet, Ruby found a dress in blue ombre that had a watery feel to it. It was more summery than she’d usually wear this time of year, but she didn’t care.

_Then plumeria it up, babe._

The dress had an art deco vibe, so she put on a few long ropes of pearls, deciding they went with the tropical theme. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d deliberately worn something for a man. But the entire thing just seemed to fit.

Her car arrived just in time and she tried not to feel nervous as she walked into the grand ballroom. She was Ruby Stark-Potts, and this was her home turf. There was absolutely no reason to feel butterflies in her stomach.

She spotted him before finding anyone else she knew, in a crisp dark suit with a waistcoat and gold watch chain. He was speaking to the governor of New York, but when he saw her he grinned and excused himself, making his way over.

Ruby grinned back. “Hi.”

"You look stunning," he told her.

“Thank you. You look quite nice yourself. Thank you for the flowers.”

"You're very welcome." His gaze wandered to the plumeria in her hair. "I'm glad you like them.”

“I probably should go make the social rounds of the room.”

"Would you like company?”

“I hate to keep you from whatever schmoozing you need to do. . .”

"I barely know anyone here and I've already spoken to them. You can help me make are friends.”

“That is something I am good at,” she said with laugh, and took his offered arm. She took him around the room, making introductions and witty chit-chat. That probably wasn’t enough to generate gossip about them, but the dance might have been. Particularly when she put her head on his shoulder. At the moment she didn’t entirely care.

"This has been an extremely pleasant evening," he commented as they swayed. "I can almost forget the crowd around us.”

“That may be one of those acquired skills we share.”

"I suppose it comes from being in the spotlight since childhood.”

“Can be a lonely place. It’s nice to have some company.”

"It is," he agreed and she felt him turn his head a little to breathe in her scent. "Especially company as nice as yours.”

Ruby leaned back and looked up at him. “You wanna get out of here?”

His eyes widened almost comically, but he nodded. "I would love that.”

“I haven’t scandalized you, have I?”

"Surprised. Not scandalized. My hotel?”

“Sounds good to me.” Ruby had a rule about not bringing men to her home.

"Do you want to meet me?”

“I suppose that is the most discreet option. I’ll be there in half an hour. Have them send up some wine.” She let him go, because the dance was ending. “Presidential Suite, I assume?”

"Yes." He lifted her hand and kissed the back. "I'll be waiting.”

Ruby went back to her socializing and waited for him to leave. She gave it five minutes, and then called for her car. At the hotel, she walked across the lobby like she lived there, even though she felt like she had a giant neon sign over her head. Rather than asking the front desk, she just took the elevator to the top floor, where the best rooms always were. He’d have security in hallway.

Sure enough, a man in a nice suit stood by a door at the end of the hall. He nodded to her, muttered something into his comms, then opened the door for her. She stepped in, and he pulled it shut swiftly behind her. She walked further into the suite’s enormous living room. “Dorian?”

"Just a sec." He strolled out of the bedroom in shirtsleeves and waistcoat, having lost his jacket and tie. "Sorry. You're faster than I expected.”

“It felt very clandestine. Like I might be the expensive escort who’s really an assassin in a spy movie.”

He grinned. "I feel like that role play wouldn't end very well for me.”

She bit her lip. “I promise you’d enjoy yourself before you died.”

"Knowing what I do of your family and their compatriots I'd give myself even odds of convincing you to keep me alive and run off with me.”

She laughed and walked toward him. “Worth a gamble, I’d say.”

"I do like a good wager." He held his hand out to her, taking it when she reached for him. "Would you like some wine?”

“Wine sounds lovely,” she said.

He wove his fingers into hers and drew her to the other side of the room where where was a little sitting area. She took a seat and then brought over two glasses of wine. She took a glass and took a long drink that warmed her. “I’m usually more of a third date kind of girl. But I decided to count the night we met.”

"We are on a truncated schedule, I suppose." He took a seat across from her, knees brushing hers. "I promise not to spread any rumors to harm your reputation.”

She grinned at him. “I promise to make your silence worth the while.”

"I have every faith in you," he assured her.

Ruby took another drink, watching him over the rim of her glass. She felt an odd flash of nerves. Her public persona was impeccable and unbreakable, but right now was entirely private. Private her still had plenty of insecurities.

He must have noticed, which should probably make her more nervous. He could read her very well, given how little time they'd known each other. "We don't - we could just talk. I enjoyed talking to you the other night.”

She reached out and touched the back of his hand with her fingertips, then moved them to his wrist and deftly undid his cufflink. “That’s not what I’m nervous about.”

"Oh? What is it?”

Her fingers slid under the cuff of his shirt. Something about him made her want to be very honest. Maybe because she knew this would be short lived, but also that she’d never get out of it unscathed. “The central question of my life. Am I good enough?”

He lifted his other hand and touched her hair, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear. "Of course you are.”

She closed her eyes a moment. “You I might believe.”

"Then I will have to say it often." He leaned close and brushed his lips against her. "And forcefully.”

Blindly she put her wineglass down, and then she kissed him for real. It picked up heat just like it had the first night, and she wrapped her arms around him. He made a soft sound that wasn't quite a moan and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to stand so they could kiss properly.

It was a private, explicit sort of kiss, and a spike of lust shot through her. She fumbled with the buttons on his waistcoat, getting them open and starting on his shirt. A laugh rumbled out of him and he started guiding her towards the bedroom, almost like they were dancing. "Your nerves seem to have dissipated.”

When she got the buttons done she pulled the shirt out of his pants. “Undressing you isn’t scary part.”

"You don't know. I could have some sort of hump or something.”

She laughed. Laughter helped a lot, too. “I’d be able to feel it.” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders. . .and then had to go back for the other cufflink, the one she hadn’t taken off and was holding the shirt to his arm. That made her laugh, too.

He dipped his head and kissed her cheek, then her jaw, just below her ear, which made the laughter die. She managed to get the cufflink undone by the time his mouth reacher the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Ruby shivered, and she felt him reach behind her and slide down the zipper of her dress. He peeled the straps off her shoulders with great care, but then it swiftly slid down. He lifted his head to look down at her, and she could see him take in her lingerie. Recognize the pattern in the fabric and realize she’d worn it _for_ him.

He grinned widely, but it was less playful little boy and more wolfish now. He trailed his fingers over one of the sewn flowers, circling towards her nipple. "You had this just laying around?”

“I bought it in Hawaii. A long time ago.” Back when she was young enough to wear this sort of thing on a regular basis.

"It must be fate," he said, stroking his hands along her sides before drawing her close to kiss. She swayed into him, and they kissed for a while hands stroking and exploring. He traced the edges of the embroidery over the thin lace covering her breasts. It was far more erotic than she’d have expected for that gentle a touch.

Finally - finally! - he slid his fingers under the straps and eased them down, running the backs of his hands along the slope of her chest before dipping under the fabric and cupping her breast in a warm, rough hand.

Ruby’s breath came faster. She knew he’d be a unwrapper, as Edie had put it. He took the bra off with such care. The kind that made her feel precious. His thumb grazed her nippled, circling it to a point. Then he shifted, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up so he could reach it with his mouth.

She squeaked, surprised at how strong he was. He carried her over to the bed and laid her out on it. He leaned over her, kissing one breast, sucking the nipple into a stiff peak, before making his way over to the other and giving it the same treatment. Ruby arched her back, lifting up to him. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this turned on.

He kissed his way slowly down her body, thumbs hooking in the elastic of her underwear and dragging them down her legs. For a moment he rested on his knees, looking down at her. Then he slid his hand back up her legs and stroked her sex.

She inhaled a breath sharply, and the one she let out shook. She opened her legs wider in invitation. Somehow he knew exactly how to touch her. He kept his motions slow and steady, drawing out her pleasure but not letting her reach the peak.

When she was trembling on the edge he leaned over and kissed her. "Should I fetch a condom?”

A little out of her head because she felt like she was going to explode, she replied, “You can fetch anything you fucking want.”

He chuckled and moved away from her, rummaging in a bag on the nightstand before returning to the bed between her legs, He spread her wide, hooking his legs over his thighs, and started to slowly sink into her. 

Ruby wasn’t one to watch. She was a dim lights a blurry shadows kind of girl. But this was so hot, she couldn’t look away—at least until it felt so good she couldn’t keep her eyes open. He bottomed out, hips nestled against hers, then started to move, steady and deep. When she opened her eyes she found him watching her and he gave her that wolfish grin when he saw he looking.

She wasn’t one to talk much, either, but she found herself lifting up to him and gasping, “More. Harder.”

He nodded and shifted a little, bracing himself to give her what she asked for. She could reach him better, running her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. She gave a little tug to try and pull him closer, close enough to kiss. The angle shifted, hitting somewhere new inside her, and she made a desperate sound against his mouth. Just like that something snapped inside her and she came apart.

Dorian let out a harsh breath and move inside her frantically for a moment before shuddering and burying himself deep, following her. 

He settled on top of her, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold on tight while they drifted and tried to catch their breath. After a few moments he chuckled and carefully rolled away, sitting up to deal with the condom before tucking an arm around her and drawing her close.

Ruby made a contented humming sound. “Hey.”

He kissed the top of her head. "Hello there.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Yeah, that was worth ducking out early.”

"I have to agree. That was spectacular.”

“You mind if I stay the night?”

"Not at all. I'd prefer it, in fact.”

“Good,” she replied, already halfway asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The telephone woke Dorian at 6AM. He had a regular morning call with his secretary back home that he hadn’t canceled because that would have been presumptive. He felt bad that it woke Ruby, but once he very quickly got off the phone, he made it worth her while.

It was past nine before they stirred again. "What do you have on your agenda today?" he asked her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Mmm, nothing I can’t cancel."

"Would you care to spend the day with me?"

She grinned at him. "We gonna spend it in this bed?"

"I thought I could buy you a meal or two in between."

Ruby sat up, her hair tumbling over her shoulder. She’d had a fancy updo last night, but he liked this better. "Sounds like a deal."

"Shall we start with room service?"

"Yes. I think I deserve bacon."

He got out of bed and tossed on a robe before retrieving the menu and handing it to her. "Anything the lady desires. I may have to take a few phone calls later in the day, depending on what my secretary can rearrange."

She wrapped herself in the sheet and perused the menu, requesting eggs Benedict with a side of bacon and a bowl of fruit. He called their food order down. "They said 45 minutes," he told her.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever will we do with that time?"

"Mmm, I believe I have a chessboard in the other room."

"I know you're probably joking, but I absolutely love chess."

He grinned. "I know, I remember. And I wasn't joking. There's a board in the main room." The way her face lit up was absolutely worth it.

Ten minutes later they were both in bathrobes, hunched over a chess table, and she had not been idly bragging when she told him she couldn't find people to challenge her. Dorian learned from a Russian master who'd once been the best chess player in Europe. Ruby could probably beat that guy, too. You could see all the wheels in her mind turning.

It didn't help how distractingly she chewed on her lip while thinking.

"I encourage you to never play poker," he teased her. "You have no bluff."

"I have no poker face whatsoever," she said with a laugh. "And yet I am still kicking your ass right now."

"Chess isn't about deception, it's strategy. Which anyone with one eye and half a brain can see you have."

"I have good genes." She gestured at the board. "You will lose in about 8 moves. By the way." 

He glanced down at the board. "Really? I'd counted ten."

She stared at the board a moment. "Ah, yeah, I can see the ten, too. Though I think those two extra are bought with a mistake I don't intend to make."

He backtracked his thought process a few steps. "Mmm, you're right, that was an assumption." There was a knock at the door. "That must be our food, I cheerfully concede in the interest of enjoying our bacon."

The waiter set up their breakfast on the table. Dorian ducked back into the bedroom to find his pants and fetch money for the tip and came back out to see Ruby handing the man a hundred-dollar bill.

He nodded to the waiter as he headed out, then took his seat at the table. "Thank you."

"I was in college before I realized that 'double the bill' was not actually most people's metric for tipping. But it is my Dad's."

"It's to my Pops' credit I know how to tip at all. My father was raised royal. They don't tend to do their own tipping."

"Europeans also actually pay their wait staff."

"There's also that. We are infinitely superior."

As she sat her phone beeped. She looked at it, then took a picture of the table before slipping it back into the pocket of her robe. "My girls asked how the date went," she said in explanation.

"Want to send them a shirtless picture of me?" he teased.

She pointed at him. "Now that's _trust_. I could sell that picture to a German tabloid."

"I'm from a small enough country that topless pictures of me will only help our tourism economy." He sipped his coffee. "And the Swiss tabloids will give you more money."

Ruby laughed. "Good to know. The American tabloids are all scared of me, I think." 

"If I was an American tabloid, I wouldn't trust anything a Stark offered. It would probably have some sort of Trojan horse and erase their servers."

"I can neither confirm nor deny the existence of such a virus." Her phone beeped again, but she didn't look at it. "I suppose I could have sent them a picture of the hickey."

He grinned, he couldn't help it. "Seems like more of an in person reveal."

She laughed and dug into her food. "Probably."

They ate, keeping up a companionable chatter as they did so. It was, by far, the best date Dorian had ever been on. "I like how comfortable I feel with you," he commented as he nursed his coffee. "I don't recall the last time I had such a pleasant morning."

He could see her watching him, studying him in that way she had. "Me too. Makes me sad we live on opposite sides of the ocean."

Well, there it was. Time to turn on the charm. "I've heard of these remarkable things, that let people fly through the air and travel to far-off lands. Perhaps you could find access to one and come visit me."

She gave a small smile, then sighed. "And at the end of the visit—which I am not necessarily saying no to—we will still live on opposite sides of the ocean, and that will still make me sad." 

"Only if the visit ends."

"If you lock me in your castle tower, I will _definitely_ be sad."

"It's a lovely tower. We'll get you a loom. Some mute servants. . ."

Ruby laughed. "Eunuchs, I assume?"

"Only the best for my captive."

She took a drink of her coffee. "I am good at diplomacy and better at chess. But sometimes a little straight shooting is the order of the day. You're the only surviving heir to a monarchy that has an unbroken bloodline going back to Charlemagne. I'd bet real money—and I have a lot—that you have 25 different advisors telling you national morale needs you to get a wife and some babies yesterday. Am I wrong?" 

"It's only fourteen advisors," he said, reminding himself she liked honesty. "And my father. He might count as eleven people, though." He drained the last of his coffee. "Are you saying you're uninterested in being a princess?"

Ruby inhaled and exhaled with another sigh. "I'm saying that good genes, good nutrition, and appallingly elaborate skin care are clearly doing their job, but I'm turning 40."

"I'll be 42 in this year. Shall we host a large gala?"

"If I need to explain the difference in the shelf lives of our reproductive systems, I will be very disappointed in the quality of your educational system."

"There are a great deal of options to help with that," he pointed out, since they were clearly having this conversation. "As I myself am proof of."

"Find a woman ten years younger and you won't have to."

Dorian was growing concerned he would not be able to convince her he didn't care. "If you don't want to pursue this because you don't want to be royalty, or find my desire for a wife too much pressure, I understand. I'd be deeply disappointed, but I'd understand. But please believe me that your age or ability as breeding stock is not a consideration for me. I like you. I like your company and your wit and the fact you can absolutely pummel me at chess."

Her smile seemed almost involuntary, but very genuine, and then she closed her eyes and bent her head a moment. "I am already practically royalty, and nobody dates casually at our age. By 40 one is either looking for a fuck buddy or a spouse. The lazy middle is for people under 35. It's nice to be upfront about it."

That was, at least, not a no. "I am not a lord in a romance novel. I've no interest in finding a nubile woman half my age to produce an heir and all the spares I could ask for. I need someone I can talk to. The rest of it can be sorted out later."

She looked up at him again, and he could see understanding in her eyes. "That's a hard thing to find, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "And harder still to live without."

"I would imagine it's even harder for people like us." He gave her a small smile. "Difficult to find shared life experience."

She touched the back of his hand on the tabletop. "It is."

Turning his hand over, he caught her hand. "In any case, I'm not planning the wedding tonight. All I ask is you consider that visit. Let me show you around Vandlund. And on the second day we can do what you like."

That got him a small chuckle. "Okay," she said, squeezing his fingers. After a pause she said, "But I need to tell you: you absolutely are a dude from a romance novel. You're a prince with nice abs and the sex is great. That's most of the list." 

He held her hand and looked at her solemnly. "So this is a bad time to mention my crazy wife in the attic?"

Ruby laughed out loud. " _Jane Eyre_ is not the type of romance novel I am talking about."

"So it's my secret billionaire baby I shouldn't tell you about."

She rolled her eyes. "No—though believe it or not, my little brother actually is living in one of those. Rich CEO marries the nanny he hired after unexpectedly acquiring a baby so said nanny can get a green card and then she accidentally gets pregnant."

Dorian grinned. "Oh, I get the tabloids back home. I'm well aware."

"Theoretically, we could be chick lit." She got up and came to stand over him, leaning against the table. "American woman having a midlife crisis meets a hot European guy who teaches her about indulgent food and lots of orgasms." The tie of her robe was eye level and it felt like an invitation to open it.

"Are you having a midlife crisis?" he asked, tugging the knot on the robe gently. 

"I don't know if it's a crisis," she said, as he pulled up the ties and the robe gaped. "But I feel the time. And it seems like everyone is moving on to their next phase without me."

He nodded. "I understand that. It's very easy to get caught up in amber."

Ruby watched him move his hands under the white cotton fabric. "Of course, in that scenario you'd need to be younger and have a blue-collar job."

"Mmm, construction worker? Oh, or scuba instructor?"

"I don't believe you can scuba," she replied. "Ski instructor, maybe. Get you a merino turtleneck." She inhaled sharply as he cupped one of her breasts.

"Ski instructor doesn't have a blue-collar vibe." He circled her nipple with a thumb. "But I do own a few turtlenecks."

"Sorry. I'm wandering off script." She shrugged the robe off her shoulders and it slid down. "Though a ski instructor is blue-collar to a Stark."

"I think the only thing that isn't blue-collar to a Stark is literal royalty." He kissed her stomach. "Bad luck."

"We'll make it work somehow," she murmured, letting him lift her up onto the table.

"I have every faith in us."

*

They didn't leave the hotel room the entire day, and Ruby stayed the night again, sending someone from his entourage back to her apartment to get some things for her. The following morning, Dorian had some business he had to take care of, and Ruby had brunch plans.

Edie and Asima would kill her if she skipped this particular brunch.

Calling it 'brunch' was a bit of a stretch, as it was just the three of them in the back of the kitchen at Winter's Child before it opened, taste testing things Edie was experimenting with.

"What is in the maple syrup again?"

"Turmeric."

Asima looked up at her. "Why?"

"Color."

"I think it tastes good," Ruby said.

"Thank you, Ruby," Edie said pointedly. "Now please tell us all about your prince sex."

"Uh, well, it was so good I stayed a second night."

They both stared a moment. "That _is_ good," Edie said. "Tell us more right now."

Ruby could feel herself blushing. "What, do you want a play-by-play?"

"No," Asima said firmly. "But there has to be a middle ground between that and your previous sentence."

"Hey, maybe I wanted graphic details," Edie said.

"Don't we have a rule about that?" Asima asked.

"It only applies to you because I have already accidentally learned more about my brother's penis than I ever, ever wanted to."

"Whatever, I don't feel sorry for you," Ruby said, laughing. "George had a sex tape I had to get removed from the internet."

"Of course he did."

"Are you going to keep seeing him, Ruby?" Asima asked, valiantly trying to get them back on track.

"He's going back home at the end of the week, but we will try the long distance. . . thing."

Both of them cheered in a way that was adorable. "Good for you," Edie said sincerely.

"It is probably putting off the inevitable. Our circumstances are such that there's really only one path and I don't know if I can or want to leave my whole life and move to another country."

"I'm just glad you're giving it a try," Asima said. "And not preemptively talking yourself out of it."

"Maybe his highness is very _persuasive_ ," Edie suggested with a sassy little shoulder wiggle.

"If it was just about _that_ I'd probably be on an airplane. It really was very. . ." Ruby cleared her throat. "I guess you get a lot of practice as a king's wild younger son."

Edie whistled and Asima grinned. "As someone married to a wild son, congratulations."

"I've never met anyone I felt so compatible with. And I don't mean physically, I mean. . . I don't know what I mean." It was very rare for Ruby to be too flustered for words. She was always in control of herself, in any situation she was in.

"Sometimes you just click," Edie said. "Find that person you can talk to all night."

"And God knows my life could use some excitement."

"And you need more material for your memoirs."

Ruby tried another one of the world's tiniest quiches that Edie had made. "I'm going shopping tomorrow morning if either of you are free. I want to get some interesting lingerie." They both looked at her, and she added, "In for a penny, in for a pound." 

"I haven't given Owen a heart attack in a while. I'm in."

Ruby hadn't bought lingerie _for_ someone in a long time, but she really wanted to put something interesting on under her fancy dress that evening—mental health charities not being a party for flash and cleavage. She would be there to give a check from the Foundation and there would be a lot of eyes on her.

Afterwards, Edie and Asima went home to their husbands and kids, and Ruby went to get her hair done.

Getting ready for charity dinners was one of the things that reminded Ruby of her childhood. Her parents would often have some gala or other to go to. Her father would sit on the divan at the foot of their bed in all of a suit or tuxedo save the jacket, watching her mother flit back and forth putting together her hair, her makeup, her jewelry. The boys could never be bothered, but Ruby liked to sit and watch, too. 

If it was black tie, Mom would probably wear her favorite fancy necklace, which Ruby loved because it had a big ruby in it. She always made Dad do the clasp, and then he'd kiss the back of her neck and tell her she was gorgeous.

Ruby always pictured something like that with her own family. She supposed if this worked out, there would be state dinners in her future.

Just as she was finishing her makeup her phone rang, and she recognized the international number. "Hi," she answered with. "Don't tell me you're canceling."

On the other side of the line, Dorian laughed. "No, actually. Someone pulled the fire alarm in my hotel and my guards are insisting they take me somewhere. I figured your building has to be secure and was wondering if you'd mind if I was early."

"Oh, yeah. You do not understand how deep my father's paranoia runs. I had an armored stroller as a baby. I'm the top floor, FRIDAY will let you in."

"Lovely. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, FRIDAY announced he was in the elevator.

Ruby was rifling through her jewelry looking for a necklace. Her dress was very tight and she didn't want to put it on until the last minute. "Tell his security guys they're welcome to do a sweep except for my closet because I'm not decent, but you can show them your infrared scans."

"Understood."

She heard her door open and footsteps, but no one came through her bedroom door. A few minutes later, there was a knock and Dorian's voice. "They are content and it's just me now."

"You are welcome to come in unless you think it will ruin the mystery," she called back.

The door opened and he stepped in, clad in a pristine tuxedo. "Hello, darling. You look lovely."

"Thank you," she said, getting up from her vanity and walking towards him. He leaned forward like he wanted to kiss her, and she said, "My lipstick is still setting." She paused. "Would you like to see what I bought today?"

"When you ask me in that tone of voice I would be a fool to say no."

Ruby grinned, untying her robe to show him the very flimsy silk bra and panties she'd bought. "They told me the color was called royal purple, and I had to."

His eyes lit up in a delightful way and he reached out to trace a finger along the cup of her bra. "I approve."

She shrugged the robe off so he could get a better look. "I thought you might."

Stepping closer, he let his hands roam her. "Are you hoping to be late for the gala?"

She shivered, because maybe now she was. "I don't know. How efficient can you be?"

"I can be extremely efficient, but it's more fun when I'm not."

"A certain degree of late is fashionable," she commented as fingers traced the along the lace curving over her ass. "As long as you don't wreck my hair or makeup."

"Darling, you do like to give me a challenge, don't you?"

Ruby had honestly never had sex without kissing before—he took the challenge seriously—but it was far hotter than she imagined. He bent her over her vanity, earrings and lipstick tubes scattering and falling to the floor. They could see each other in its big mirror and left handprints streaked on the glass. She couldn't believe she was watching herself, and them, but it was intensely erotic. When she came she shook so hard her knees gave out.

He held her up, even as he shuddered through his own release. Afterward, she sat in his lap on her vanity bench, both catching their breath. He had an arm around her waist, and she rested hers over it, finding his hand to lace their fingers together. She felt him kiss her shoulder, returning the gesture of affection. "That was. . ." she started, but couldn't really finish.

"I'm fairly certain the English doesn't have a word for what that was. I'll have to learn more to describe it properly."

She laughed. "Don't have a lot of sex with Americans, eh?"

"You're my second. No, I will not tell you the other one."

Ruby gripped the edge of the vanity and pulled herself to her feet. He hadn't even dislodged her bra, a feat she found impressive. "Maybe I need you to describe it to me in another language."

"Do you speak any other?"

"Mmm?" She looked over her shoulder. "French, German, Italian—I spent a lot of my childhood in Switzerland—some rusty Wakandan and enough Mandarin to find a bathroom in Beijing. Oh, and one of my Uncles is deaf, so most of us kids know some amount of ASL." She found a small towel and handed it to him to clean up. They were only slightly late so far. "I am surprised you’d have put me on your prospect list without making sure I spoke a local language."

"I knew you grew up in Switzerland. Seemed reasonable you'd be able to pick up anything you might have forgotten. The Starks seem like the type to immerse in a culture."

"Though we did move there because my father was technically a fugitive." She searched the floor for her underwear and couldn't see them. Well, the dress was floor length. She could go commando. "At one point the government wanted to put me—age 2—on a registry of enhanced people, so they fled."

He tossed the towel towards her bathroom and fixed his pants. "That's That's horrifying."

"I'm not even enhanced. They just assumed my brain would be dangerous because my father's and grandfather's were."

"Even if you were, putting a two-year-old on a watch list is horrifying."

"The King of Wakanda offered us sanctuary, and we literally fled in the middle of the night. Didn't take the Swiss long to decide they didn't care what the US thought and happily welcomed my parents and their billions. We moved to Zurich when I was 3, but we traveled back and forth a lot."

"I recall reading about it in university. The American bungling of the Avengers." He finished putting himself to rights and ghosted a kiss near her cheek. "I'm glad you made it through unscathed."

She took her dress off its hanger and stepped into it, turning to present him her back and zipper. "It was kind of a waste. I got a normal brain, not a mad scientist one. I've never blown up something in my life."

"Not even once?" he teased, doing her zipper and dropping a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"No," she said. "I think the entire world was disappointed in how boring and well behaved I turned out."

"When you come visit, I will find you something to explode."

She laughed, slipping her feet into her shoes. "Shall we head out before we're unfashionably late?"

"Absolutely." He offered her his arm, and they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian spent most of the somewhat subdued dinner deliberately not thinking about how there was nothing at all beneath the skirt of her dress. Ruby was elegant and immaculately put together as she floated from group to group, shaking hands and making small talk.

He had to admit, when he met her he would not have thought in a million years she was the kind of woman who'd have a quickie in her closet on her way out the door. 

It was certainly another check in the "wife material" column.

He did some of his own mingling but made a point to track her down once the dancing began.

"Are you here to talk me into ducking out early?" Ruby asked.

"I insist on at least one dance first."

"But then we can go, right? I've wanted to kiss you for about four hours now."

"One dance and a hasty retreat," he said, leading her to the floor. "We have an agreement."

For a moment they just danced. "Your flight is tomorrow?"

"It is. I would delay it, but I'm afraid duty calls."

"I know," she said. "I'll have my assistant talk to yours and we'll figure out a time for a visit. I did promise."

Dorian smiled, pleased he wouldn't have to cajole her into it. "I'll make time for it. And look forward to it." 

Her smile was genuine, a private one she didn't flash at strangers. "Me too."

"And I promise to make my fathers behave. No measuring you for the wedding dress or discussing birthing hips."

She laughed. "I trust you."

When they got in the limo for the drive home, she put up the divider so she could climb into his lap, even if it did rip her dress a little. They didn't drive long enough to do much more than wind each other up, but when they got back to her place they barely made it to the couch. They had some kind of chemistry, the two of them.

Afterwards, they lay in silence, catching their breath. Dorian played idly with her hair, as it had completely unraveled from its coif. "I look forward to christening all the furniture in my apartments."

"This is my place's first christening," she commented. "I never bring men home."

"Not ever?" he asked, surprised.

"No. It's my private space." 

"Well. Thank you for allowing me to visit."

She kissed him lightly. "Come to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He rolled to his feet and scooped her up into his arms, heading for the bedroom.

Dorian had to leave early in the morning, and they didn't sleep all that much. They'd just finally drifted off when his watch started beeping. 

With a groan, he hit it to stop the alarm, then rolled over to kiss Ruby's cheek. "I have to go."

She opened her eyes. "I know." She sat up as he got out of bed, tucking the covers under her arms. He'd never wanted to go somewhere less in his entire life.

"I'll call you on the plane as soon as I have a moment of privacy."

She nodded. "Have a safe flight."

He dressed, then leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Take care of yourself. Till I see you again."

When he met his jet at the airport, Dorian discovered his secretary, Andre, had come along for the flight, with quite literally an armload of paperwork. That they still used so much actual paper drove him crazy.

"Yes, the backlog is that bad. I didn't want to take the flight to nowhere, trust me." Andre sorted the papers into neat piles once they were in the air. "Are you going to go offline this much during all your wife hunting trips?"

"No. I'm hoping this was the last time." He took one of the offered piles. "Ruby Stark-Potts's assistants will be calling about a trip to see home. Make sure it gets on my schedule promptly."

"That certainly sounds promising." Andre made some notes. 

"It was a very productive trip," Dorian said. "Though I don't want anyone booking a venue just yet."

"So you're saying I shouldn't have the King call her father to begin dowry negotiations." Andre said things so dryly sometimes it was hard to tell he was joking.

"Only if it's recorded for my future amusement."

"I think I'd have that televised."

Dorian grinned at him. "He was fussing because she's American."

"It's admittedly a little unorthodox, but he's not really one to talk."

"That was my thinking, as well. And Starks are as close to royalty as America gets, at least."

"I'm sure it will all work out just fine."

Dorian looked at him in surprise. "Did you just say something optimistic?"

"Heaven forfend, your highness." But Andre looked back at him, and then added, "I think the last half hour is the most I've seen you smile in private since before your brother died."

Certainly the last few days had been his happiest since then. "She was very good company," he said. "I hope it works out."

He called Ruby from halfway over the Atlantic, because he'd said he would, though he was too busy to talk long. It was dinner time when he landed in Vandlund, which was just perfectly timed that he felt obligated to attend the fancy dinner in the formal dining room his father insisted on having every night.

Pops stood up and hugged him when he joined them in the dining room. "Come sit and tell us all about your trip."

"I had an excellent time," he said, holding the chair for Pops before sitting himself. 

"So an American, huh?" Dad asked.

Dorian made a point of sipping his wine before answering. "No small talk, right to it?"

"I'm 80, I don't have time for small talk."

"Every time he needs an excuse, he's suddenly dying," Pops said. "He beat me at tennis this morning."

"I read his last doctor’s report, he may outlive me," Dorian added.

"I can hear both of you."

Pops patted his hand. "Of course you can, dear, your hearing is fine, too."

"Yes," Dorian said. "An American."

"Are you planning on bringing her here and presenting her to the court?" Dad asked.

"Her assistant will contact mine in the next few days to arrange a visit."

"You don't need to 'present her to the court'," Pops said. "What century are we in?"

"Aren’t you two the court? I was assuming she’d meet you while she was here."

"Yes," Pops said. "In the parlor of our apartments like normal people. Official presentation involves curtseying in a throne room full of nobles and members of parliament."

"It's a nice tradition." His father was nostalgic about traditions.

Pops ignored him. "I think your grandfather marched every unmarried woman of aristocratic lines between here and Finland through that throne room while he was still alive. Somehow it became my job to corner these women and say 'I'm sorry the King is so stubborn and homophobic he keeps doing this, but I wouldn't hold your breath'." 

"I doubt it was the reason, but I’m guessing that sort of thing is easiest coming from a guy’s boyfriend than his attaché."

"Oh, no, that was the reason," Dad said. "They handled it best that way."

"At least two offered to be his beard."

They'd told Dorian once they'd considered that—find a woman, tell her the truth, have a child or two and then a quiet divorce. Being responsible for the line of succession was a weight his father always felt. Then the previous King had died suddenly, so instead they had the laws changed and got married. The complicated legal issues that would eventually allow Dorian and Gabe to be born—and considered legitimate—took a lot longer to sort out. 

"I feel I should warn you," Dorian said, after the first course had been served. "She is almost forty and it’s likely getting an heir will require intervention."

"It can't possibly be harder than having you boys," Dad said.

"That’s what I told her, but she’s a bit nervous about that. It seems to be her main hesitation."

"Enjoy having a relationship for a bit," Pops said. "Worry about the heirs later."

"I’d love to, but it’s very obvious what the end goal is."

"Yes, but you do still have to get there."

"I know. And I assure you we had a lovely time together without talking about progeny."

"Good, then," Pops said. "We look forward to meeting her."

"I think you’ll like her. She beat me at chess."

Thanks to the jetlag, Dorian really couldn't fall asleep that night. Somewhere around 1AM it occurred to him it was early evening in New York, and he decided to call Ruby. She was eating dinner, but she was home and happy to talk as long as he didn't mind the chewing.

"My fathers resisted pulling out the thumbscrews, but otherwise the interrogation at dinner was thorough."

She laughed. "That's good. Happy you're not in the dungeon. Do you have a dungeon?"

"The summer house has a dungeon. It’s the oldest. This one was built in the 1800s and has been heavily remodeled."

"And the outside looks like a Disney castle. I googled."

Of course she had. "It’s very much from the Disney architectural style."

"You know, when I was little I really wanted to be a Disney princess."

"Did I tell you about our talking mice?"

"Ah, don't tease." Plastic rustled, and then she audibly took a bite of something crunchy.

Dorian grinned. "Would talking mice seal the deal? I can get our scientists on it right now."

There was laughter on the other end of the line, and then she paused to take a drink. "I actually have a proposition for you," Ruby said. "My brother has business in Zurich next week. I was thinking I'd hitch a ride." 

He ignored the ridiculous flare of excitement he felt, and sat up. "You want me to meet you there?" 

"It'll only be for a day, but. . ."

"I’ll talk to my people and see what I can do. I’m sure I have something in Zurich that needs doing."

"I'll text you the hotel details."

He settled back down against the pillows. "Will your brother take the opportunity to posture?"

"I was thinking more of a private rendezvous. George has meetings."

"Even better. I’m rusty on my duel etiquette."

"Oh, George has no leg to stand on about. . . anything."

Dorian laughed. "Good point. I’ll ignore any posturing he attempts in the future."

Switzerland was one of the few places he could still go with a reasonably minimum amount of security. Zurich was only a few hours' drive, and he nearly talked them into letting him do some of the driving himself. Before, when he was the spare and not the heir, he was allowed to wander freely and always drove his own cars. He understood the paranoia, but he missed it all the same.

Ruby was staying a boutique hotel built from a couple of medieval buildings, and the suite she was in had a ceiling full of 600-year-old timber beams. Though it honestly took them quite a while to notice any of the decor.

"I missed you, too," he said some time later, sifting her hair through his fingers. When it was down like this it was like silk.

"You know, I did get that sense." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I'll have you know you're my first booty call." He honestly had no idea what that was, but she seemed proud of it.

"I’m. . . honored? Is this an American thing?"

She laughed. "It's when you call someone specifically for sex."

He pressed a hand to his chest. "This was only for sex? I thought for sure we’d sneak in a chess match or two."

Ruby grinned at him, then said, "I missed you entirely too much for the week it's been."

"I feel the same," he told her, tucking her back against his side. "I’m a day or two from doodling your name on my notes in meetings."

"Before I start doodling, I'm going to need you to tell me all your middle names."

"All of them?" She nodded solemnly and he sighed. "Dorian Alistair Rene Gregory Alexander."

"Mine is Maria. Just the one."

"See? That's nice. Simple. Easy to remember."

She rested her head on his chest. "I wish I could stay longer."

He kissed the top of her head. "So do I. But I'm very glad you could come at all."

"If we can steal these sorts of moments, we should. You need a certain amount and frequency of contact to test if a relationship will work." She kissed his jaw. "And, as I said, I missed you."

"If we're talking relationship, we should definitely squeeze in a chess game or two."

*

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay the night."

Ruby looked over at George as the jet took off. "What?"

"It's just Amelia's far enough along she doesn't want to fly, and I feel I should only leave a pregnant woman alone with three children if I absolutely must."

Flustered, she asked, "Why would I want to stay the night? I was just meeting a friend." She'd checked herself for visible marks—she and Dorian were both too famous to be careless about that. 

George shrugged. "Two flights in one day is just a lot." He raised a brow at her. "You all right?"

"Me? Fine. I'm fine." He was still looking at her, and she sighed. "Friend might not be the right word," she said. 

His brows went up. "Oh, _really_?"

"Don't look at me like a scandalized maiden, George, I once had to watch part of a video of a porn star giving you a blowjob."

"Why on earth did you watch that?"

"Because I spent a decade cleaning up your messes. I had to make sure it was really you before I sent the lawyers."

"Right." He gave her the "Tony" smile. "Did you appreciate when I got the tattoo?"

"Certainly the lawyers did." She leaned back against her seat. He didn't have sex tapes or embarrassing drunk pictures showing up anymore. Now when she was chasing pictures, it was to protect his children's privacy.

"So what fuck buddy do you have in Zurich?"

That felt like a very hollow description for. . . whatever they were. But she wasn't going to get into that. "Someone I met at a charity event in New York."

"Ah. So I should keep you posted about any future Europe trips?"

"I would appreciate that, yes." She fidgeted a little, and she could feel him staring because the last time he'd seen her do so she was probably twelve years old. "I actually was going to go visit myself, and we should coordinate our schedules so that at least one of us is in the country. AJ's in Nigeria. Could Mom and Dad come visit you if I can talk them into it?"

"I'm sure they'd hate to come visit their grandkids. Though I feel the need to point out that they do not actually need babysitting."

"You think that because you're in California and they don't call you when they need something." She looked at him again. "Doc is worried about Dad's liver. I don't know what he told you about why they didn't go to Hawaii this winter, but it's because she told him not to." 

He frowned, deep enough she knew they hadn't told him the truth. "Should we try to have Doc come out too?"

"She just said she wants them in reasonable proximity to a major medical center. An isolated estate on Kauai is not. She'd probably have let them go to Oahu, but I feel better having someone around. But because they stayed in New York, now there's ice to deal with. I'm going to go ahead and guess that nobody's mentioned he's fallen twice now. He needs a sturdier cane in the winter, but they're ugly." 

George sighed. "I'll see what I can do about building one to give him as a gift."

"Thank you," she said. She wondered if thinking about leaving New York was a pipe dream. She was the spinster eldest sister and all.

"But yes, feel free to send them to us. The kids and I will entertain them as long as you need."

"It won't be long. A few days, maybe a week."

"Take all the time you need," he said firmly, looking at her. "You deserve a vacation."

"People tell me I deserve things all the time."

He tilted his head, now giving her a very mom face. "Do you ever listen?"

"If it's something I should purchase myself, I certainly do." If it was some sort of self care. . .probably not.

"Two weeks," he said, now sounding like he was negotiating a business contract.

This version of George was nearly impossible to argue with. "Please check with your wife first on having her in-laws visiting that long."

"I will but if she agrees. . . two weeks."

"Two weeks," she agreed.

"Good. Have fun. Do all the things I don't do anymore."

Ruby laughed. "I'm not making a sex tape."

"Probably a good call."


	5. Chapter 5

It took some time to get schedules lined up. Ruby's sister-in-law was due in April, and she requested the Grandparent Visit happen around then so she'd have help while in the hospital and home with the new baby. Which meant that it was fully into spring before her trip and past the point of sidewalk ice .

The wait was worth the time she'd get.

Packing was proving to be an endeavor. Ruby had domestic staff, she could have had someone do it for her. But she was apparently a masochist. Or a perfectionist and her mother's daughter. Probably that last one.

She did at least have good company. "Is there still snow to ski?"

"It's the alps, there's always snow somewhere," Dorian replied.

Her father had figured out holographic communications decades ago, but it had never caught on—people found talking to 3D ghosts weird. Ruby had loved the holograms since she was little and that was how whichever of her parents was traveling tucked her in at night. So she'd sent Dorian a setup to connect to the one in her apartment, for the low low price of having to explain who it was for to Dad. 

There was a window in the afternoon where their timezones lined up conveniently and she spent some time playing chess and having winding conversations with a blue-tinted translucent version of Dorian. At the moment he was entertaining her while she packed. "I'm on a commercial flight, I don't want to bring my actual skis. I assume you have some I can borrow?"

"I think I can abuse my royal power to dig up some skis for my girlfriend," he assured her.

They had not really talked about what label to give their relationship, considering the unique circumstances. But she couldn't bring herself to comment. She was in too good a mood. "The lack of an itinerary is making packing hard."

"If you're missing anything we'll just add shopping to the schedule. Get you in some traditional clothes."

"I'm not wearing lederhosen. You're not that good in bed." She zipped the last suitcase. There were probably too many, because she was used to traveling by private jet. But flying it over and back and over and back again just for her felt wasteful.

"What about a ridiculous hat with lots of unnecessary points?" he asked, gesturing vaguely over his head with his hands.

"Depends, I've pulled off some very weird hats at events with the British royal family." She sat on the end of her bed. "I think I'm packed."

"I congratulate you. What are your odds of undoing it before your flight?"

"My flight leaves at 10, I need to be at the airport at 8, I need to leave at 7, and it's almost 5 here. I think I'm stuck with it."

He didn't comment on how she felt two hours was too close, even though she could see it on his face. "I can't wait to see you."

She smiled widely. "Me too. For now, we should probably get off this call so you can sleep."

"Yes, dear." The sarcasm was tempered by a large yawn. "Safe flight. I will see you when you arrive."

Her flight took off over an hour late, and she had them make up her first-class seat into it's bed as soon as they were able. She was pretty wired, but it was almost midnight and she should try to get some sleep. In the morning, she had a nice breakfast and made arrangements for the fact that she was going to miss her connection.

It had been a good idea—fly into Munich, and take a connecting flight straight into Vandlund. If she didn't leave the airport, she wouldn't have to go through customs at any point, since she was a guest of the royal family. But the other possible flights were now either booked, or involved having to go through Frankfurt. 

So, she arranged a car service to pick her up in Munich and drive her four hours south into the Alps. She was still waiting in an interminable line at German customs when she got ahold of Dorian. "I'm just glad I brought my Swiss passport," she said. Her and her brothers all maintained dual citizenship, mostly just to make traveling in Europe easier. "This would be even longer on the American one."

"I could have sent a jet for you," he offered, sounding a little scolding.

"It would take less time to drive than it would for you get runway clearance, and I think I'd still have to stand in this line."

"Fair enough. You're comfortable driving in the mountains?"

"Ha, no. I have a car service coming."

"Good, I'll worry less."

The car was waiting for her when she finally cleared customs, and soon they were on the Autobahn heading south. It was maybe an hour and a half to the nearest border, though Ruby didn't know if she'd even be able to tell when they crossed. Borders between EU countries were about as consequential as those between US states. Perhaps less so—American signs were fancier. Particularly as it was on a small alpine road.

The actual border was indicated only by a stone marker, a dirt turn out. . . and in this particular instance, a helicopter sitting in the middle of the road.

"Ma'am, we might need to turn around," her baffled driver said, coming to stop.

Ruby was laughing. "You will. I'm pretty sure that's for me." She opened her purse and dug out a wad of euros for his trouble. Two burly guys had gotten out of the helo and were walking towards them. "Pop the trunk so they can get the bags."

He looked skeptical, but one of said burly guys opened the door for her and bowed, offering her a hand out. "Ms. Stark-Potts. His highness requested we escort you the rest of the way."

"Thank you, sir," she replied. She pulled out her phone and texted, _Show off._

_I couldn't resist._

Ruby grinned to herself and waited for one of the men to open the door for her so she could climb up inside.

About half an hour later they were landing at the royal palace. She could see Dorian waiting for her, bundled in a coat. He waved when he saw her looking. They turned the rotors off when she disembarked, and he came to help her down. She'd worried it would feel strange to actually see him in person, but she threw her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, settling against him and sighing in contentment.

"Welcome to Vandlund," he murmured into her hair.

"Hi," she replied, burying her nose in the wool of his coat and thinking she was happy to just stand here like this for as long as they wanted.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after a few moments. "I have dinner ready."

"God, is it that late already? And yes, I'm starving." She leaned back. "Is this like formal dinner at the long table? Because I really need a shower before I meet your parents."

"No. I convinced them to wait until tomorrow so you could settle in after your flight. This is just us, in my rooms."

"Thank you," she said. He tucked his arm around her and they walked inside. She wanted to kiss him, but imagined there was some royal decorum protocol about not having a messy PDA in the courtyard.

"How was the flight?" he asked, leading her through the halls of the palace.

"Relaxing. I slept, I had a bed seat. If I'd known I was going to drive, I'd have flown SwissAir into Zurich, I like their beds better." She felt like a snob having opinions about international first class, but she'd bet real money Dorian had never sat in a coach seat in his entire life.

"Perhaps next time." He pushed open a door and ushered her into what was evidently his rooms. This looked like a den or sitting room. There were shelves of books, a large desk and windows looking out on the elaborate palace gardens. In the middle was a little table set with dinner for two. 

"That looks lovely," she said, her stomach growling.

"Sit, eat," he told her, helping her shrug her coat off. "I'll pour some wine."

Ruby sank into the chair he held out for her. It was so delightfully civilized. The food was delicious, and she inhaled it. Dorian ate as a slower pace, but seemed delighted she was hungry and eating. Or maybe just that she was here. "Do you want to unpack? I had a dresser brought in for you to use."

"I probably did bring an entire dresser's worth of stuff. Someone is bringing my bags up?" She took a drink of her wine, and reached across the table to stroke the back of his hand with her fingers.

"Yes, they're probably already in the closet or dressing room."

Ruby watched him. "And then after that?"

He arched a brow. "I believe you mentioned a shower?"

"Ah, yes, that was on my list." She licked her desert spoon clean with deliberate slowness.

His eyes followed the motion. "I feel the need to point out my shower is more than large enough for two."

"Mmmm. Is that after or instead of christening _your_ closet?" They were discussing this with the casualness of inquiring about the weather. Or an actual tourist itinerary. And that, somehow, made it feel even more charged. She traced little circles on his hand, the only place they touched.

"I would suggest shower first. There are multiple shower heads. A bench. We have plenty of time to defile the closet later."

"I suppose I should go unpack, then." 

"Do you need help?"

She folded her napkin over her plate and stood. "If you don't have any other pressing engagements."

Smiling, he took the last mouthful of his wine and stood, offering her a hand. "I've cleared my evening schedule. Just for you."

Ruby curled her fingers around his. "That's quite nice of you, thank you."

"I strive to be a good host." 

A heavy wood door opened into his bedroom, which had an enormous carved wood tester bed. It had to be ten feet high. With had brocade bed hangings, like something out of a BBC costume drama. As fancy as her family could be, royalty was in another class. "I can't believe you didn't mention that."

He blinked. "Mention what?"

She turned around. "We have fancy showers in New York, we do not have a bed from Versailles."

He looked over as if he hadn't seen it before. "It's just a bed."

Ruby laughed. "Dorian, it has curtains. I've never slept in a curtained bed in my entire life."

"I don't generally use the curtains but if that's what does it for you. . ."

"All manner of things do it for me right now," she told him.

Grinning, he reached over and cupped the back of her head, pulling her close to kiss her. She went up on her toes to push closer to him, feeling something in her crack and give way. Maybe that was why she carefully hadn't kissed him yet; once she did, she was lost. His arms came around her, holding her tightly and lifting her up off her feet. She got her hands under his sweater and shirt, suddenly desperate to touch his skin.

It was honestly a miracle they managed to make it the few feet to the bed at all. 

"Now we definitely need a shower," Dorian teased, nuzzling the back of her neck as they curled up together some time later.

She hummed in contentment. "Do you have the energy for that?"

"In a few minutes. Maybe."

She rubbed the arm he had around her waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he told her, kissing her shoulder. "I can't believe you're finally here."

"I'm looking forward to meeting your family."

He chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes. They are part of what made you who you are. I like to see all the pieces on the board."

"Mmm, chess metaphors, now I know you're serious." He shifted, curling closer. "They're very excited to meet you. Dad is better at hiding it than Pop."

The sex had been perhaps better than she remembered, but this was something she'd really longed for. Drowsy and tangled up, as much of their bodies touching as possible. "I will present my very best courtesy." 

"And lift your pinkie when you drink?"

"Honey, I already do that."

Him chuckling was the last thing she remembered before she drifted off, worn out my sex and travel and timezones.

It did mean she woke up at some strange hour. Her stirring woke him, and he was more than happy to entertain her and tire her out again. It was a slow burn in the dark and quiet, different from the desperate rush earlier. They finally managed a shower when they woke again in the morning, finding a great deal of entertainment in the handheld shower sprayer and wasting a ton of water. 

She'd never gotten around to unpacking, and he offered to have one of his staff come in and do it while they were at breakfast. Then she dug clothing and toiletries to get herself ready. She was meeting a King. She didn't care what state of comfort Dorian saw her in, but this meeting demanded effortlessly elegant version of her she faced to the world. 

"Darling, he'll be even more grumpy if we hold up his breakfast," Dorian called through the door when she was almost done.

She opened the bathroom door, needing to go back to the closet. "I just need earrings."

To his credit, he didn't fuss, just nodded and waited patiently while she dug in her bags again. He understood the importance of armor.

"Okay," Ruby said when she returned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He offered his his arm. "Shall we?"

They went down several wide, carpeted hallways before coming into a formal dining room large enough to hold a wedding reception, with a very long table set for four at one end. 

"We have a little family dining room," Dorian murmured to her as they walked to the end of the table. "Someone is showing off."

She smiled. "My father would do the same."

"I still think they'd get along." They reached the end of the table and he held a chair out for her, helping her scoot it in before slipping into the seat next to her. "They're also clearly waiting to make a grand entrance."

"A King is never late," she replied. "Everyone else is early."

"Oh, he's going to love you."

His fathers showed up a few minutes later, and Ruby stood to give a proper curtsey. And then found she shouldn't have been nervous, they were both delightful.

"After the twelfth disappointed lady was paraded in front of me I finally got the nerve to tell my father I was gay and in love with Archie. To which he blustered, turned red and informed me that I needed to change my mind or he was going to, quote, deny me the crown and live forever." The king was an excellent storyteller.

"Spoiler alert, he didn't," Archie said without missing a beat. They had the same banter cadence as her parents.

"Evidence that prayer works," the King added. "Fortunately, the rest of the country was more accepting than he was."

"Changing laws for love is quite impressive," Ruby said.

"That part was not that difficult. Laws were changing all over Europe—this was the early teens, it was quite the fad, lots of public support. But we were so happy to get married we didn't pay attention to the fact that once we had, it would take a constitutional amendment to have heirs." He sighed, and looked down at his plate, and could feel the mood in the room shift. Grief snuck up on you like that.

"I think the story of finding Auntie Gigi is more of a dinnertime conversation," Dorian said. "Especially if Pop is going to bring out the Book of Potential Brood Mares."

"I am very thorough in my research," Archie said primly. Dorian had told her once the circumstances of his and his brother's births had been a somewhat unusual surrogate situation, thanks to legal requirements to make them legitimate heirs. Instead of an egg donor and a gestational carrier, which was how most gay men had families, they'd had to find one woman who would do both. Auntie Gigi was his biological mother. Quite understandably, she had wanted to be part of the boys' lives, and Dorian spoke very fondly of her.

They walked back Dorian's rooms after breakfast, to change for some sort of sightseeing he had planned. "I like them," she told him.

"I'm glad," he replied, smiling. "They're who made me what I am. Auntie Gigi would like to meet you, too, but that's more of a casual lunch thing. She's a normal person."

Ruby laughed. "Well, that makes one of us."


	6. Chapter 6

As it turned out, Ruby and Auntie Gigi got along famously. They also had a lot of wine at lunch, and somehow Dorian's afternoon itinerary turned into following the two of them as they went shoe shopping. His guards were pretty entertained, at least. It was nice to see her happy; Gigi had taken Gabe's death very hard.

"Answer me straight," she said to him while Ruby was out of earshot. "Was there a Potential Wife Binder?"

Pop's binders were sort of legendary. "If there was, Pop never showed it to me. Though if I'd come home from the States without prospects I'm guessing one would have appeared."

"So where are we in the audition process?"

He glanced over at Ruby. "Convincing her she can too move here and be a princess."

Gigi seemed to consider that. "And if she says no?"

"I suppose it's Binder time?" He sighed. "I don't know. I'm well aware Dad wants me to settle and get some heirs but. . . I don't see anyone but her."

"I get the royal obligations about bloodlines. I get that you are the last of a very long line. I get that there's politics and national morale and it has been a shitty, shitty year. But I think your father would let you abdicate before he'd let you marry someone you didn't love."

"Maybe he'll deny me the crown and live forever," he joked because literally everyone in the family had heard that story.

"I like her. I think she'd make a good Queen someday."

"I agree. I assure you I'm bringing my A game in convincing her of it."

"I have every faith in you."

He took her sight seeing, and he took her skiing. He took her to see the other castle. He took her to a mind-numbing political reception, let her hang out in his office reading while he took care of urgent business, and played chess with her in the palace library on a chess set older than her country. She charmed everyone she met, and seemed impervious to the paparazzi. At night she loved to pull all his bed curtains closed—he hadn't known they actually did that—and then they took each other apart.

She fit into his life like a puzzle piece, and it was the most content he'd felt in a very long time.

"Are you sure you have to go home?" he asked her one evening. "You could stay. We could build that tower."

Ruby sighed."I have quite a few obligations back home."

"Handle them here."

"It isn't that simple. Some require my presence." She rolled over to look at him in the darkness. The curtains didn't exactly let in much light. "I wish I'd met you 15 years ago. I'd have hopped on a plane without a backward glance."

"I was way more of a dick 15 years ago," he told her. "You'd have run away with my brother."

Ruby chuckled, and then rested her head on his shoulder. After a moment she asked, “What was he like? Your brother.”

He smiled fondly. "Gabe. Gabe was a quiet, overly serious little boy for grew into a calm, overly serious man. He would have been an excellent king and probably have four heart attacks from the stress."

“My brothers are twins. Identical. I think they are three minutes apart. But they are like yin and yang.”  
"Gabe and I were the same. I don't think it was intentional. Though I think he carried the weight of being the heir all his life. Whereas I embraced the freedom of being the spare."

“I can empathize. As the serious and dutiful oldest sibling.” She looked up at him. “Gigi mentioned we’d have gotten along. I imagine that’s why.”

"Oh, entirely. You could have had tea and chess and fretted about my misdeeds.”

She was quiet a moment. “You guys played chess.”

"We did," he confirmed, playing idly with her hair. "He beat me every time. And happily told me which gambit or maneuver he'd used to do so.” 

“It doesn’t make you sad to play now? And, you know, get your ass kicked.”

"No. Those are happy memories. I like remembering those.”

“You’ll tell me if I’m ever poking at something that hurts?"

"Of course. I promise. I am not stoic. I'm weak and wimpy and wrap myself in a blanket and moan the moans of a dying man the instant I get the sniffles."

“Convenient as I am very good at taking care of people.”

"Truly, we were made for each other."

Ruby laughed, and then she sobered and sat up. She took his hand and tangled their fingers together. “I can't entirely tell what this is yet. How much is infatuation and shiny-and-new and being sex-drunk, or if my feelings are real. I need some time to make sure they are, before I upend my entire life, leave my family and move overseas."

He nodded and kissed her. "I understand. We aren't twenty-five anymore. Whirlwind romances can't exactly be on the menu. I'm content that you're seriously thinking about it."

She gave a sigh that sounded very happy. "How could I not?"

"I know. I am extremely charming."

At the end of her two weeks she went back to New York, as much as he didn't want her to. He was grateful for the holograph system she'd sent him, but it was a bit like having a relationship with a ghost. It wasn't the same as her being there.

Over the course of the summer, Ruby got good at finding excuses to be in Europe for a couple of days—she was filling in certain duties at her family's company while her brother was on paternity leave. She'd swing by if she could, he'd meet her if she couldn't. 

There was a certain amount of irony to all this. He'd only met her because he'd gone looking, and he'd gone looking because Gabe died. But if Gabe were still alive and he was shouldering the responsibility to find a wife and have some heirs, Dorian would probably be getting himself a condo in New York City right about now. There would be no binder. He didn't want anyone but Ruby.

One of the most tedious things that Gabe used to complain about, that was now Dorian's problem, was that someone was required to read and approve all legislation that came out of Parliament. Technically it was the King's responsibility, but centuries ago it had been delegated to the Crown Prince in an emergency and never taken back. 

For obvious reasons, as the thing he was reading right now was 400 pages of legalese about avalanche response procedures. He was genuinely grateful when Andre interrupted him. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I have a Mr. Stark-Potts here to see you. I believe he is one of Ruby's brothers."

"If there's other Stark-Pottses in the world I'd love to hear about it. Send him in."

Dorian was pretty sure he knew which brother this was as soon as he walked in, as he'd bet the crown jewels George would never come visit a palace in a t-shirt and birkenstocks. If he'd ever even worn such things. 

AJ looked way more like someone who knew where to buy good weed than you'd expect from the man who ran the largest charitable foundation in the world. He plopped himself right in one of Dorian's guest chairs. "Hi," he said.

"Hi. AJ, isn't it?"

He pointed somewhere behind him. "I told your dude." He leaned forward a little. "Ruby probably refers to me as Junior, but I really try to. . . limit the spread of that."

"I have my share of embarrassing nicknames, I sympathize. To what do I owe the surprise visit?"

"Was passing through, came to size you up. The whole family is curious—not just mine but the whole extended family." He extended his arms wide. "It's a lot of people. But Ruby's private about her personal stuff. I think she likes to pretend she doesn't have any."

"I know she's been. . . keeping low profile about our relationship."

"Don't take that personally, that's just how she is."

"Oh, I know. I've grown up in a fishbowl. You take your privacy where you find it."

AJ smiled. "It is a unique life experience, isn't it?" He sighed. "She is really good at making everything she does seem effortless. We all had our own way of dealing with it. George and Ruby both picked an expectation and leaned into it. I ran."

"Seems like you do all right," Dorian offered.

"I do. It was a good choice. George eventually sorted himself out—the hard way. But I worry about Ruby."

Dorian leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen through his knuckles. "You don't think she's sorted?"

"Ruby is excellent at looking sorted. If somebody needed a kidney, Ruby would give it to them. And also pay for their private hospital suite and arrange for cleaners to come to their home and a private nurse to look after them. She'd insist her surgery didn't even really hurt and walk out of the hospital in heels. Then probably go home and suffer alone."

That sounded like an extremely accurate description of Ruby. "I know a large part of her reluctance in coming here on a more permanent basis is her believing everyone needs her to stay and help run their lives. I've yet to find a non-hurtful way to tell her to fuck them and come live her own life."

"You'll never convince her everybody doesn't need her, because they do. She keeps all the wheels turning. People are going to have to lower the standards they've become accustomed to, and buy their own WD-40." He huffed out a breath. "My cousin Joey is in politics and his father makes jokes he'll be President someday, and my father jokes back he'll take Ruby with him, because if ever there was a job that woman was made for, its First Lady." 

"Personally, I think she's better suited to queen."

"It never occurred to us she'd find actual royalty, but that is the Ruby-est thing ever. But that's my point—if you're looking for advice, which honestly isn't why I'm here, but hey—you will never sell her on putting herself first, no matter how much she needs it. You may sell her on you needing her very unique skillset to help you run a country."

"That seems a rather cold way of convincing her," he admitted. "But I will, at this point, take any advice I can get."

"She's a Stark. There's more ruthless in there than you'd think." He slapped his hands on his knees. "Before I go, I also need to invite you to a party."

He said it so off handedly, Dorian almost laughed. "Any particular one?"

"Yes. One is being thrown for Ruby's 40th birthday. Edie and Asima, they're her best friends and the ones who are throwing it and it is—they are going full CIA, because they are actually trying to surprise her. Ruby says she's only been really surprised by something nice once in the recent memory. Something about Hawaiian flowers. They took it as a challenge. Anyway, no one knows how to actually contact you, so I said I'd come by."

He grinned. "I would be more than happy to be part of a covert operation to surprise her."

"Excellent. Have you met anyone from the Wakandan royal family?"

That he had to stop and consider. "I think I've met the current king a few times, but none of the heirs."

"You know who Ada Banner is." He didn't make that a question. "She's married to one of 'em. They're going to come here for a state visit of some sort and then bring you to the US. The jet will drop you off on the roof of your embassy in DC. Car service will take you to New York. No airport, no customs, no paparazzi."

"I'm impressed. This is well planned."

"My mother. Ruby got it from somewhere." He stood up. "They do really want to meet you. My parents."

"I would sincerely love to meet your parents. Ruby has quite charmed my fathers."

"I'll get your assistant's number on my way out." He paused. "Probably good anyway, if something happened to Ruby, you wouldn't want to find out on the news."

That was a thought that he'd very carefully refused to entertain. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

AJ nodded. "I'll see you in October."

"I look forward to it."

When Ruby came on holo call that night she was eating ice cream in her pajamas. Which he found slightly odd considering it was mid-afternoon over there. "Women things," she told him.

"Ah. Shall I overnight some chocolate? Ours is better than the Swiss.”

“I will never say no to chocolate." She took a bite of her ice cream. "You know, the night I met you I was having a conversation with my father about my plans for turning 40. I had been thinking of either having a baby, or taking an epic trip."

"Come marry me, we can do both.” The words just came out of his mouth. He didn’t expect her to take them seriously, but they were entirely true.

She laughed a little and ducked her head. "I trust you to have more style than to actually be proposing over a hologram," she replied, an answer that wasn’t a ‘no’. It made him wonder what she’d say if he asked in person. "But. . .the biggest reason I didn't want to do the trip was that all my friends have very small children and I'd have to go alone. But it occurred to me maybe you would be interested. I know you're busy but it doesn't have to be long. Or epic. We could go to my family's house in Hawaii. Your guys would love the security. I could teach you to surf." She sighed. "I just. . . want to be somewhere other than here."

"I would love to," he told her sincerely. "And it can be long. Or at least, longish, if you're willing to put up with a little diplomatic work here and there. Though it will be very, very publicly outing us."

"There was some noise when I came over there in the spring, and it settled. I imagine a second set of pictures of us out and about would tell a different story." She shrugged. "I'm pretty immune to the press at this point."

"All right, I felt I should at least put it out there. I'll talk to Andre and see what I can work into my schedule? Is it all right if it happens a little after your birthday? My fall is already fairly booked." And he was certain her girls would kill him if he messed up the party plans.

She blinked a few times before she smiled. "Of course, of course. Whatever works." 

The blink and smile meant it was not okay, but he was stuck now. "I will send you some dates and destinations soon."

"Give me your dates and anywhere you need to stop, and I'll plan the rest. It doesn't—it can be later in the year if you want. It's probably easier to make arrangements with more time." 

He waved a hand at her. "I'd like to have my people plan it, if it's all right. Unless you take some sort of rapturous joy out of trip planning. It'll be complicated and you have plenty of other responsibilities. You shouldn't have to plan your own birthday trip."

She laughed. "No, I pay people to do it." She put her bowl on some table out of the range of the scanners that he couldn't see. "You have a much bigger staff than I do, so I won't fight you for it."

"All right then. It will give me an opportunity to sneak in some surprises."

"I can't wait. I know it's late there and I feel kind of crappy, so I think I'm going to go lay down and watch sappy rom-coms or something."

"Sounds like a fun evening. Take care, I'll see you soon."

*

Some months ago, Ruby had agreed to having a little birthday dinner for a bunch of the local family and a few friends for her birthday. They'd close Winter's Child early and have it there. "Would it be a big deal if we canceled it?" she asked Edie and Asima at brunch.

"Yes," Edie said.

Asima shushed her. "Why?"

"I was thinking of going to a spa." She pushed her bacon around her plate. "I wanted to see Dorian, but he's busy. Which I get. Unless it's a sign I'm reaching the end of his patience. Which might be reasonable but doesn't bear thinking about."

"He doesn't really seem the type to ghost you," Edie offered.

"That's not what I mean. He has to live his life while I'm over here perseverating. Or whatever it is I'm doing."

"But I feel like he'd have a conversation with you, not just claim business."

"Well I asked, and he said no, and he said he was busy, so that's what I have. We're going to take a trip later, so I'm sure it's fine. I just don't really feel like partying. I want to go lay in a mud bath and pretend I'm not actually turning 40." She looked from one to the other. "You guys could come."

They exchanged a look. "Why don't we do spa in the morning and then dinner?" Asima asked.

That was a very suspicious look. "What if I wanted to go to one of those spas you stay at over night."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Asima said, pursing her mouth in a disapproving face very reminiscent of her mother. "I just read and article about those and there's been a lot of hygiene issues. Things not getting properly cleaned. . . you don't want to deal with that."

Ruby ducked her head, trying not to laugh, because now she understood. Both their insistence, and why Dorian had seemed oddly uncomfortable while talking about scheduling. She didn't have the heart to ruin their surprise. She'd even pretend she didn't notice when he got photographed coming through customs at JFK. "Well, yeah, that definitely sounds like a bad idea. You guys know how much I worry about hygiene."

"I just don't want to have to treat you for MRSA."

"Maybe we'll just do mani-pedis at my apartment," Ruby offered.

Asima opened her mouth, then Edie said, "I think we can spring for real mani pedis. How about I pick you up and we'll hit a salon? Need anything waxed?"

"I have a lady who comes to my place for that," she replied. The world didn't need to know she waxed her chin, thankyouverymuch.

"Pick you up around 3?"

"Sounds good." She ate some bacon, even though it was cold, because now she was hungry. "Maybe I'll even go get a new dress."

By the end of the week, Dorian told her he had some semblance of an itinerary, but all he would tell her was to clear most of November, and to be prepared to pack for every kind of weather. 

"I want us to be in the US November 22-24. It's Thanksgiving. And one of those American things you really should come experience." She thought, but didn't say, that he probably ought to get used to either traveling for it, or learning to carve a turkey. Why she couldn't say that kind of thing out loud, she didn't know. Too much of her still feared there was no real way to make it work.

"Ah, yes, Thanksgiving. I've heard of such things. I'd love to come experience it to see if the rumors are true."

She laughed. "I'm interested in hearing what rumors you've heard."

"My favorite is some sort of franken-bird consisting of three birds shoved into each other."

"Turduken, is what that's called. Turkey stuffed with duck stuffed with chicken." The look on his face was priceless. "Do _not_ mention it to my father, he'll take it as a challenge."

"Americans," he muttered, shaking his head.

The next day, Ruby went shopping for a dress, and as well as some things for her trip. She thought about inviting one of her girls, but they were pretty busy these days, and sometime shopping alone was kind of nice.

She did tend to spend too much money when alone, though. Perhaps because there was no one to make faces at her, or to buy things for.

Halfway through her afternoon, she was in a dressing room being indecisive about a skirt when her watch chimed. "Excuse me, Miss Ruby," came the Irish-accented voice that had been her companion since childhood. 

It wasn't like FRIDAY to talk to her in public. "What's up?" Ruby asked.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Boss has had an emergency." FRIDAY still called her father Boss, despite the fact that Ada had operational control of her for a good decade now, and was probably technically the actual boss. 

Nearly anything could mushroom into an emergency when you were 86, and her nerves prickled. She quickly took the skirt she was trying on off. "What happened?"

"He passed out a ribbon cutting ceremony. He's already at the hospital and Dr. Newbury is flying in. But there were press at the event and I didn't want you to see it on the news before I could tell you."

"Jesus. Okay. Tell my mother I'm on my way."

"Of course. I'll have the car brought around."

FRIDAY would know which hospital to send the driver to, so once in the car she called her brothers, who were both in California. "I don't know if it's serious, if you want to wait until I know more before getting on a plane."

"I'll talk to Amelia," George said. "But I'll try to come out. Hospital counts as serious in my book."

"Me too," AJ said. "Whatever is going on, you shouldn't have to handle it alone."

Ruby sighed a little. "Thank you."

By the time she got there, FRIDAY was able to tell her he'd been take upstairs—which meant he'd been admitted, something that didn't bode well. FRIDAY reported that he had a concussion from the fall, but no information on what had caused it. 

There were private suites on the top floor for rich people. Dad didn't share well. Her mother was in the waiting room attached to the one she was told was his. "What the hell happened?"

Mom shook her head. "They're running tests. He cracked his head and it managed to bleed like he'd opened an artery." She sighed. "Him with a banged up face and bleeding head wound is very nostalgic."

Ruby came over to hug her. "I called the boys."

"Thank you. Amanda arrived and went up with him to intimidate his doctors."

"I'm glad she's here." She wondered if that was why they stayed in New York. And as long as they stayed here, she was probably stuck here. 

The door opened and Amanda came out before she could dwell on that for too long."

"His blood sugar was too low," she said without any preamble. "And he was mildly dehydrated. FRIDAY confirmed he didn't eat a full breakfast this morning. I stitched his head up, and they'll keep him to monitor the concussion and put him on a couple bags of fluids. I'm going to monitor his blood sugar for the next week or so to make sure it's stabilizing, but I think this was a one-time thing."

"Thank god," Mom said. "Can I. . .?"

"Go ahead." Amanda gestured over her shoulder.

Ruby sighed and pulled out her phone to text her brothers they probably didn't need to fly out. "You need me to go stay with them for a bit to keep a closer eye on him?" she asked Amanda without looking up.

"No," she said. "James is already driving a bag over for me."

"You sure? I only live across town." She looked up. "I know they love that townhouse because it's got enough space for all of including George's kids, but I'd love it if we could talk them into a building with a 24 hour doorman."

"FRIDAY is more efficient than any doorman would be," she replied. "And I'm more than happy to camp out for a couple weeks to keep any eye on him." She studied her a moment, then said in a very Doc tone, "You know, you're not actually a spinster daughter in a gothic, Ruby. You do not have to parent your father."

Everybody was on this chorus lately, and she was really tired of it. Even if it was true. "No, but it is the thing I can do. I can't run a company or make robots or save lives or save the world or even produce a fleet of grandchildren, but I can do _this_. I take care of people, and Edie cooks."

She blinked, once, then said gently, "Who takes care of you?"

"Everybody tries a little, I think. Edie does it best." Dorian would if she'd let him. _Come marry me and we'll do both_. She'd very impulsively wanted to just say yes. But impulsive wasn't something she did. "I'm fine, really. I promise. I'm pretty self sufficient."

She couldn't read Amanda's expression for a moment. Then she held out her arms. "Hug?"

Ruby stood up and hugged her. Amanda gave her a tight squeeze, rubbing her back. "Are you going to hang out here a while? Do you want me to call Edie to keep you company?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll go downstairs and get some food and then go see how Dad is doing. But thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go get settled at the townhouse and come back for discharge. Tell your mom the call me if anything changes."

"I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

A steady stream of of their extended honorary family came by over the course of the day, as people heard things on the news and wanted to check in. Ruby was sure the hospital enjoyed the parade of superheroes, current and retired. It kept her father occupied. By evening he was still dizzy, and Amanda decided he should stay overnight because neither she nor Pepper could lift him if he fell.

Ruby was pretty sure her Uncle Bucky was also staying at the townhouse, and he could lift cars, but then Dad would probably be a pain in the ass about that, so no one mentioned it.

"I called AJ," Ruby said. “He'll be here by morning." He'd probably not whine about his son helping him up. She hoped.

"Any word from George?" her mother asked.

"I told him he didn't need to come. Dad's fine and apparently their nanny has a family thing and Amelia's frazzled with the brood. You want me to have him come anyway?"

She waved a hand. "No, no. Not if it's a hassle. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't waiting to hear or anything."

Ruby nodded. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'll hang out."

"Are you sure?" she asked, though she was already gathering up her purse.

"Got another week in my 30's, still. I can sleep on a hospital couch."

"You don't have to say," Dad said after Mom left. "I can entertain myself."

"Yeah, you can. That's why I'm staying. Doc doesn't want you doing anything that stresses your brain."

"What are we going to do then? Talk about reality TV?"

"Surely we have some mundane interest in common we can make chit chat about. Admittedly it was easier when we had George to complain about."

"Should we switch to AJ? Isn't it time he settled down?"

Ruby laughed. "I wouldn't put money on that." She leaned back in her chair. "I'm going on a trip in November. I think, anyway. Assuming you really are okay."

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Doc doesn't have any other patients, she's got to milk me for all I'm worth." He folded his hands and looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"I. . . actually have no idea. I told Dorian I wanted to go on a trip for my birthday. He insisted he'd plan it. I assume some of his staff is doing it, he's got an entourage that would make a pop star blush." She gestured with her hand. "Given, travel for him is complicated. But he won't even tell me where we're going."

"Good," her dad said, prompting a look from her. "You need someone who'll take care of you. Like your mother."

"I can handle myself just fine," she replied. "And so can Mom."

"Fine. Need might be the wrong word. But you both do this thing where you have to carry the whole world on your own. It's good to have someone to knock it off your shoulders once in a while."

"I really. . . don't know what to do about all that. Him."

"What are the options you're considering?"

"There aren't that many. Either I go over there and join a royal family, or I stay here and. . . actually turn into the spinster oldest sister from a gothic."

"I always said you were a princess. Turns out I was right. As usual."

She looked at him a long moment. "I wonder sometimes if I was. . . not what you were expecting."

His brows went up. "What? What do you think I was expecting?"

"I don't know. You’ve never implied anything like that, but I know what the world was expecting Tony Stark's daughter to be like. Which was, you know. . . Ada. I don't make things, I don't invent, I don't even like science. I'm not a genius. At least not that kind. Every teacher I had growing up was disappointed in me by October."

Dad frowned a moment, then reached out of her. She leaned forward so she'd be close enough to take it his hand. "I have never, _ever_ been disappointed in you. From the first moment you fell asleep on my chest, you were the best thing I'd ever made. That you aren't more like me is a feature, not a bug. You are smart and caring and empathetic to a fault. There are a million kinds of smarts in the world and you use yours with the same razor precision that your mother does. I'm proud of you every day."

She ducked her head, feeling a lump in her throat. "Thank you."

"And I think you'll make a fantastic princess."

"I would be Queen, one day."

"See, and that's even better than Ada."

Ruby laughed out loud. Then she took a deep breath. "I just. . . I'd have to leave everyone and go live in a different country." 

"I know. But there are planes and phones and holograms. We'll make it work."

"When you fall on the ice again because you don't like the heavy duty cane, I won't be able to help you from the Alps." He opened his mouth, and she added. "Do not tell me you don't need help. You needed people to look after you when you were young and healthy. Ish. Now you're 86 and you have concussion because you didn't eat enough breakfast."

"And I have your mother and Doc, and half a dozen nieces and nephews and two sons who can all get off their asses and help out. I love you, pumpkin. I love having you around and the exasperated affection you show when I fuck up. But just because I need help doesn't mean it has to be you, ever single time. I want you to live your own life. And if that's in a different country, then that's where it is. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I feel like at the end of the trip, I'm going to have to decide, one way or the other."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you. But decide for _you_. Not me, or anyone else."

"I promise," she said quietly.

He fell asleep not long after that, and after the nurse came to check his vitals, Ruby decided to go get a snack before settling down on the couch. Knowing her mother, she'd be there at 6AM on the dot. 

At the end of the hall, there was a public waiting room just for this floor, for people taking a break from the suites, or waiting for a medical procedure. There had been a bunch of people in there earlier, half of a large hispanic family belonging to the man in the suite across the hall from Dad's. He wasn't rich, he'd just had the random luck to share an ER bay with Tony Stark that morning. That was how her family rolled.

What she noticed at the moment was that there were two men in front of the waiting room doorway. Black suits, ear pieces, armed. There was a third one by the elevator and when she turned, sure enough, a fourth one at the far end of the hall.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. 

A familiar voice drift out of the waiting room, followed by a laugh. One of the guards at the door noticed her and said something over his shoulder and a moment later Dorian appeared in the doorway. "Hello. How's your father?"

"He's fine. What. . .?" For a moment she thought she might actually cry.

"I saw on the news he'd collapsed and no one had any information on what had happened. I didn't want to bother you, so I just. . . got on a plane." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Pop is here, too. They didn't want me on the plane alone with my thoughts. And was hoping to get the change to meet your parents."

She put her hand over her mouth and made a little noise, before reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground, hugging her tightly. "You okay?" he whispered into her hair.

"I am now," she replied, turning to press her nose against the skin above his collar. "I can't believe you're here."

"Of course I'm here. Your father collapsed. I thought. . . I thought you might need me.” 

Ruby wanted to argue, but also knew she'd do the same if the reverse were true. She'd probably go to the tower and convince someone to take her in a quinjet. Or a suit. She’d move whatever mountains she had to move if he needed her.

And she did need him, so much. ”Dorian?”

"Still me," he assured her.

She smiled and tightened her arms. "I love you."

He rocked her back and forth gently. "I love you back."

Somehow they would figure this out.

*

Pops went back to the hotel to sleep, and Dorian stayed up at the hospital with Ruby to wait for her brother. She was clearly exhausted, and once they settled on the couch in the sitting room of her father’s suite, she fell asleep on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and drifted a little himself.

Somewhere in the wee hours, AJ strolled into the room. The noise woke Dorian but not Ruby. They made eye contact, and AJ didn’t look all that surprised to see him. After a moment, AJ smiled and gave a single nod, holding out a hand for to shake. Dorian was fairly certain that he had just been welcomed to the family.

Gently he shook Ruby awake. She hugged her brother, and then allowed Dorian to herd her into a car his people brought around to the hospital’s service entrance. She dozed during the five minute drive to his hotel. Seemed silly taking her to the hotel when she lived a few blocks over, but him and Pops sleeping in different buildings would be a nightmare for the security team. Ruby would understand. 

She woke up when they arrived, and was charming to the hotel doorman like it wasn't the middle of the night. She had nearly superhuman poise. He'd watched her turn it off when they got in the car, back on when they emerged, and off again once they got upstairs. Like she felt no need to show him any manner of her armor anymore.

"Did you have dinner?" he asked her once they reached the room. "I can order room service."

"I did. I think what I want most is to lay down. I know you're on Europe time and all. . ."

"I'll join you. I'm sure you're exhausted."

She curled into him has soon as they got into bed. "I still can't believe you're here."

He rubbed her back, pressing a kiss into her hair. "And here I was concerned I might be overstepping."

"I need somebody to take care of me," she mumbled. “I never let anyone." 

"I would love to take care of you. I would devote myself to it."

She hummed a little. "You have a country to run."

"I'll get staff to help me."

"Run the country or look after me?"

"Whichever I need more help with. You might be more work, you're very stubborn."

He could feel her relaxing, drifting, her head tucked under his chin. "I love you," she whispered. "Didn't want to tell you that over the hologram."

"I love you too," he told her, still rubbing her back. "Always."

The last thing she said before she fell asleep was, “If I’m going to be a princess, I want a really nice tiara."

Convenient, then, that he was giving her one for her birthday.

Her father was released from the hospital the next day. He didn't even try to threaten Dorian when they met formally, which he chalked up to the man being impressed he'd flown out. Pops and Mrs. Stark-Potts got along like a house afire, griping about being married to stubborn asses who didn't take care of their own health.

Her party was that weekend, so he decided it wasn't worth flying home again and set up in the hotel to work from there for the rest of the week.

Thursday afternoon, Pops sat down across from him. "Your father has reached his capacity for alone time, and also I think he needs to be a normal parent sometimes. Would Ruby feel upstaged if a King showed up at her party?"

Dorian had sort of been expecting that. "I don't think she'll mind. Tell him not to wear the fancy crown."

Pops laughed. "Good. Will do." He paused. "Have you and her sorted it out? That wedding is going to be an undertaking to plan and I'd like to get on it."

"I think so? Coming out like this clearly meant a lot to her. All that's left is the proposal and I was going to do that on our trip.” 

"Someone—and I think we all know what someone can't keep a secret to save his life—told me you asked for your grandmother's favorite tiara."

He wondered if he was about to get lectured about giving away heirlooms before it was official. "She deserves a crown."

"Well, she marries you and all the royal jewels except _the_ crown will more or less be hers. I've never really been interested in fancy necklaces."

"You could rock one if you wanted to," Dorian assured him. "But I admit the tiara is a bit. . . staking my territory. A statement of intent I think she'll understand."

"Are you giving it to her on her birthday?"

"That's the plan."

"For her to wear at the party?"

"I suppose that would be up to her."

Pops gave him a look. "Two things. One, give it to her early enough she can talk to her hairdresser, they're harder to wear than you think. Two, many who see it will interpret it as an engagement ring even if it's not. Don't be offended if she doesn't want to wear it simply so she doesn't have to have awkward conversations all night."

"Your advice is wise and appreciated."

Pops went out that afternoon to see some friends of his that lived in New York, and it was only after he was gone it occurred to him that Ruby did not know there would be a hairdresser, or that the occasion would warrant a tiara. She'd told him she'd caught on that he was coming and thought that was her friends' surprise. Her friends were maintaining their CIA secrecy on the fact that this part was less fancy dinner and more white tie gala. Andre had informed him the plan was to ambush her Saturday afternoon with stylists and a ballgown.

He'd met both the organizers and their families when they'd come over to Ruby's parents house yesterday afternoon, but there hadn't been any chance to talk to either of them without an audience. Tonight they were going to Ruby and Edie's restaurant for dinner, but he wasn't sure that would present much opportunity either. And he needed to figure out Dad's travel arrangements. Perhaps he should just call one of them. 

He got Edie's number from AJ and called her directly, hoping to catch her before she went to the restaurant.

"HI, Andre," is what Edie answered with.

"It's Dorian, actually. I have a logistics problem I need help with."

"Oh, sorry. I saw the country code and. . .What's up?"

"I have a gift for Ruby that she will probably like to wear at the party so I need to coordinate getting it to her while she's getting ready. Also, my father would like to come so I was wondering if Ada and the Wakandan Prince could pick him up."

"I can arrange that. And since you're not a surprise, you can help me with the other thing."

"Anything you need."

"Have her spend the night at the hotel with you, we can get everything set up at her place. Then you bring her over mid day." There was a pause. "Is it jewelry?" 

"It is, yes."

"Okay, yeah. Give it to her while she's getting dressed. She's got like a thing from childhood."

Clearly, he should have made friends with Edie sooner. "Got it. And yes, I'll keep her here the night before, that won't be a problem."

"You'd better be worthy of her."

There it was. "I shall strive every day to be so."

"I told all the uncles it was ridiculous for a bunch of old men to come and posture at someone who has an army, but you never know with them. Take it with a grain of salt. The only person who actually threatened my husband was Ruby. He reported she was scary."

"I can one hundred percent believe that. And I promise not to sic any of my bodyguards on any protective geriatric superheroes."

"Great. I'll see you tonight, and this conversation never happened."

"Understood." He resisted the urge to salute, since she wouldn't see him, and hung up.

Dinner was lovely, and there was no hint of his conversation with Edie. Friday he got voluntold for a meeting he had to go down to Washington DC for. Pops came along on the train with him, and they spent most of it complaining about the appalling state of American trains.

He and Ruby ordered room service in that night, and he made sure that she was thinking about something else when the clock rolled over to midnight.

"Well, that's it," she said in the morning. "I'm old."

"Time to book the plastic surgeon and the midlife crisis?" he teased.

She leaned over to kiss him. "You're my midlife crisis and I take excellent care of my skin."

"I'm your midlife crisis?" he laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "I can't decide if I'm insulted or not."

"We talked about this our first night together. I'm hooking up with a hot European guy and eating lots of chocolate."

"Mmm. Have I been slacking on my chocolate duties?"

"Eh, you're busy. Andre hooked me up." She sat up and stretched. "I was so bummed when you said you were busy, and I'm really glad you're here. I wanted you to be here."

"No where I'd rather be. Happy birthday, Ruby."

She smiled at him like it was Christmas morning, and he thought for a minute how lucky he was.

They had brunch that morning with what turned out to be her entire immediate family, as George and his family had come in for the party. There were lots of presents.

He was impressed they made it all the way to noon before her father pulled him aside.

"Is this the inevitable threatening?" he asked politely. "Edith did a small verbal one yesterday."

"No, no," he said, waving a hand. "You cross Ruby, she'll handle you. She doesn't need my help." He fished something out of his pocket and held it out to him. It was a watch.

Dorian frowned, reaching out automatically to take it. "What's this?"

"It's one like Ruby has. It will deploy a protective suit. She loves you, so now I have to care about your safety. If you turn FRIDAY on, it can auto-deploy. Some people find FRIDAY creepy, but there's no way Rubes is going to live without her so you should acclimate. I'll send George over to install her in your castles." He gestured at the watch. "You can tell your parents it would stop a bomb." He said that last line with far more gravity than the previous.

Dorian studied him a moment, then slipped the watch onto his wrist. "Thank you, sir."

Tony clapped him on the arm. "Welcome to the circus."

"Happy to be here," he said sincerely.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby had been getting the inkling that there was more to this party than she'd been told about, but even she was not prepared for the scene at her apartment when she and Dorian got there. 

There was a hair stylist, a nail techs, and apparently a custom ball gown waiting for her. "Surprise," Edie said when she arrived, looking very proud of herself.

She laughed as she went over to look at the dress, which was gorgeous. "I hope we're not having it in the restaurant."

"Of course not. I found a fancy place." 

"This is too much," she said, stroking her hand over the dress's fabric.

"No, it's really not." Edie gave her a little hug. "You do shit like this all the time for the rest of us. Now it's your turn."

"Come on, come on," Asima said, hovering behind Edie. "Let's get started."

Ruby looked her. "Is there really a MRSA problem at spas?"

"No, not even a little bit."

"Good, I'm going to take you both to one someday soon. For now, I'd like to start with a shower."

"Right this way," Edie said, gesturing grandly.

After her shower, she got her nails done and then tried on the dress to make sure it fit correctly. Some champagne materialized and she debated hair and makeup with the stylists. Her hair was up in rollers and she was in her living room having a snack when the doorbell rang. Two men that looked like security types—Dorian had a lot of guards, so she could recognize them—came in with one of those locked metal briefcases handcuffed to his wrist. 

"Oh my goodness, you guys borrowed diamonds," Ruby said. "Where are you having this thing, the Met?"

"Maybe," Asima sing-songed. "But that's not ours."

"That's mine," Dorian admitted. He nodded to the men, who placed the case on a table and stepped back. "I wanted to give you your present early."

Ruby blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"My Dad flew it in. He came for the party."

"We're going to need to stop calling it a party and start calling it a. . .gala. Or maybe a ball."

"Ball sounds about right." He reached over and flipped open the clasp on the briefcase, opening it to reveal a diamond and ruby tiara nestled in black velvet.

She reached out hesitantly to touch it. "Is that. . .?" Asking if it was real was a dumb question, considering how it had arrived. To her left, Asima and Edie were staring at it with their mouths open. Ruby focused on them. "Could you guys give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Edie said and promptly hustled all the extraneous people out of the room.

When they were gone she looked up at Dorian. "It's really beautiful," she said quietly.

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's favorite, apparently. Based on the flower wreaths she used to make as a girl. There are several pictures of her with it, but obviously it hasn't been worn in a while. I know the rubies are probably bordering on cliche, but I thought just this once, you might make an exception."

"For a tiara? Yes I will." She watched him a moment. "Is it an engagement ring disguised as a birthday gift?"

He flashed a soft smile. "It is not. It is a regular gift. No strings attached. You may keep it no matter what happens between us. I'm sure you have somewhere you can stash it when not in use. But I was reliably informed that tiaras need to be put on along with the hairdo or it won't look right, so I wanted to give it early."

"I would love to wear it," she said. Even though other people would probably assume things. She couldn't bring herself to care. That probably really, really ought to tell her something.

"I'm glad. Shall I leave you to get ready in peace?"

Ruby grinned at him. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He bent and kissed her cheek gently. "Have fun."

Edie and Asima came back in when he left. "I can't believe you have an actual tiara," Asima said.

"Now I need to figure out how in hell to wear it."

Fortunately, her hairdresser knew, and taught them all about the rule of thirds as she finished her hairdo, while Edie and Asima oohed and ahhed over the tiara.

They'd stashed their dresses in Ruby's closet so they could all get ready, and then they'd go over together and meet the men at the venue. Ruby sat in her vanity chair staring at her own reflection, listening to fabric rustling behind her. "He said it was gift, no strings attached," she commented.

"Good, if he breaks your heart you can hock it and finally live like a rich lady."

She chuckled, and reached up to touch it. "The thing is, I don't think that's true. I mean, in the strictest sense, yes, but. . ." She turned to look at them. "You don't take a man's heirloom tiara without intending to use it."

"I think I read that in a Jane Austen novel," Asima said, zipping Edie's back up. "Are you reconsidering relocating?"

"When he showed up when my father was in the hospital, he was just. . . exactly who I wanted. More than anyone, even you guys. I can't bear the idea of him going back without me."

Edie started spiking up her hair. "Seriously, Rubes. You'll make a hell of a queen."

"My Dad said that, too."

"Makes it unanimous, then."

She watched them both a long moment. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

Asima came over to hug her. "We promise to come visit you often in your amazing palace."

"It won't be the same. But then I suppose it hasn't been for a while now."

"We have to live our lives," Edie said, coming over to join the hug. "Wherever they take us."

"I love you both. Wherever I am."

"Back at you."

"And no matter what, we're family," Asima said. "If you need us, we're there."

Ruby blinked rapidly. "Okay, don't make me cry, we have a party to get to."

Said party turned out to be the damn Plaza Hotel. "I can't believe you guys," she said as they pulled up. It was the second Saturday in October, the kind of date that people hosting weddings booked the Plaza out years in advance. How long had they been planning this?

"When we set out to surprise you, we do not fuck around," Edie informed her.

In the lobby of the hotel, their men had come out to meet them. Asima hadn't been kidding about the formality level, as they were in white tie. Ruby couldn't believe they'd gotten Edie's husband in particular into a tailcoat. They effort they all had gone to made her feel more than a little choked up.

Dorian did not look uncomfortable in his formalwear—in fact she was pretty sure he wore it on a regular basis. He had one of those vibrant sashes across his chest under the jacket and a few medals pinned on, the kinds of things royalty wore at state occasions. For the first time since she'd met him, he looked entirely like a prince.

He bowed when she reached him, which did nothing to dispel the prince look. "My lady," he said, offering her an arm. "I've been told we need to wait a moment so you can make a proper entrance."

She dipped a little curtsey, and then took his arm. "Your highness."

He gave her a very obvious once over, and grinned. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. "You're quite dashing."

"The medals aren't too much?"

"Depends on how decked out the King is," she said with a grin, then shook her head. "There is a king at my birthday party."

"And two princes," he told her.

"Oh, yes, Azi. I forget about him sometimes. Him I've known since I was in diapers."

"He's very nice, we've chatted a few times."

She kissed his cheek. "Shall we go in?"

"Let's." He covered her hand with his where it lay on his arm and guided her into the ballroom.

She couldn't believe how many people were there, all dressed up, and she spent most of the evening circling the room, hugging and thanking people. Her parents and Dorian's parents were sharing a table and seemed to be getting along well. 

The King even asked to her to have a dance with him.

"I've had an interesting life," she told him, as the band played a very stodgy waltz he had almost assuredly requested. "And this is a first."

"You'll find kings are just people, like everyone else," he assured her. "We put our royal pantaloons on one leg at a time."

"I should hope not in the middle of the dance floor," she replied.

"In my youth it would have depended on the party," he replied, making her laugh. Then he said, "My grandfather had a younger brother. He had children, and grandchildren. We had to figure out a line of succession in case Archie and I couldn't figure out how to have children. Dorian is not, technically, the actual end of a 900 year old bloodline."

Ruby cleared her throat. "Are you telling me this in case _I_ can't have children?"

"I'm telling you this because I want my son to be able to be happy."

She couldn't have been more surprised if he'd actually done something involving pantaloons. "Are. . . are you saying you would let him leave?"

"If it made him happy. It's not, you understand, my first choice. Cousin Victor is a lovely man, likes hunting more than I find normal, but not in a way that makes you worry what's in his basement. He'd be a decent king, and his son is brilliant and young enough to train. But Dorian would be better."

"He would." She could see that just watching him. 

"But only if he's happy," he added, with the quiet certainty of someone who knew they'd just won a conversation.

Ruby had asked Dorian once why his brother never got married, and no one hassled him to do so. He’d told no one felt they had to worry because they had a spare. She’d thought it was about inheritance, but it wasn’t. It was about support. "Seems like a big thing to do alone," she said finally. "Run a country."

"It is. You need a lot of help. And an ear, to listen when you have no one else you trust." He smiled. "Someone who can charm everyone from ambassadors to doormen helps too."

Ruby ducked her head. "I will keep that in mind." She felt bad her hesitance had caused him, having lost one son, to contemplate effectively losing the other. That he had was a testament to how much Dorian loved her. She wanted to tell him he wouldn't need to worry about that, but she really ought to tell Dorian first. Instead she looked up at the King and said, "I still can't believe you came all this way for my birthday party."

"Archie informed me I needed to be a quote 'normal dad' once in a while. And I thought meeting your father and doing some father-in-law competitive posturing would be fun."

"You guys seem to be getting along."

"We got on the topic of overbearing fathers and could probably go all night."

"Oh, good. If he's talking about Howard, that means he likes you."

When the song ended, she went with the King back to his table, and then her father insisted on a dance. Which was good, as she kind of needed to talk to him, too.

"Dad, I need a favor," she said once they were out on the dance floor.

"Name it," he said immediately.

"Move to California. Full time or winter snowbirds, I don't care. Or get a house in Honolulu so Amanda will let you snowbird in Hawaii like you guys used to. Just don't be here when there's ice on the ground."

"That worried about me slipping, huh?"

"Putting flight stabilizers on your cane is not a workable solution."

"You say that because you haven't let me try it."

"I'll let you try it in California."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "We'll start looking for houses tomorrow."

When the dance ended, she walked back to find her brothers were waiting beside the table. Cleaned up and in identical formalwear they looked like clones. It actually took her a minute to identify which was which. "We were sent to get you," George said. "The cake is coming out."

"There's candles to blow," AJ said. "And I think they want you to say something."

No one had told her this event was going to involve a speech. Ruby went with them, turning to see where Dorian was in the sea of tables. There had to be 500 people here, and it was a big ballroom.

He had parked himself up towards the front of the ballroom, near where a very large cake with candles was being wheeled out. When he saw her looking around, he wiggled his fingers at her and smiled.

That cake was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever seen, and she laughed. It had a large glitter-covered "40" on top of it. She really did love her friends. 

"You should thank him," AJ was saying as they walked towards Dorian. "They wanted to put a party hat on you and Dorian convinced them that having it on with the tiara would offend his father."

Ruby chuckled. "Well, it's good to know I can use that."

"He's quick on his feet, I'll give him that."

The cake was even bigger up close, and she shook her head as she tucked her hand around Dorian's arm. "Speeches really aren't my thing," she murmured as someone handed her a microphone.

"Thank everyone for coming and tell them how much you appreciate it," Dorian told her. "Then prepare to blow out candles for a while."

"Right." She took it and walked to the other side of the cake, standing on the dance floor to face the crowd. "Hi. Thank you all for coming. This party has been a big surprise to me, and I am so impressed that Edie and Asima managed to plan something that looks like, well, I planned it." There was a murmur of chuckles. "It is really wonderful. You guys are the best best friends a girl could ask for. Turning 40 is kind of scary and it's nice to have so many friends here to celebrate with me. Particularly since I've had a part in so many of everyone's own celebrations. Thank you all so much." 

She looked at the cake, to blow out the candles, and she caught Dorian's eye again. She was quiet for a long enough moment it bordered on awkward, and she could see on his face he thought she'd frozen, and moved to take the mic. 

Ruby hadn't frozen. She'd just decided it was was well past time she admitted what everybody else clearly already knew. She lifted the mic. "I'm pretty sure they hired a planner of some sort," she said, looking back at the crowd. "And I bet if you ask Edie she'll give you their number. I will not be here to help you.” She looked over at Dorian. "I'm going to go be a princess." 

There was a moment of silence. Then she heard someone - she was pretty sure it was Edie - yell "Whoo!" which started everyone else laughing and cheering. She only had eyes for Dorian, who was grinning. He reached out for her.

"I hope you don't mind that I-" she started, but he cut her off with a kiss. She dropped the mic and put her arms around him. The cheering pick up in volume, but she was currently being dipped by her prince, so she didn't mind at all.

"That cake is going to start a fire!" someone from the crowd shouted, and she and Dorian broke the kiss to laugh. He straightened and pulled her up, looking perhaps as happy as she'd ever seen him.

"Blow it out with me," she said.

"My pleasure." He kissed her cheek and they turned to the cake. Between the two of them, it only took a couple blows to get the candles out. "Did you make a wish?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I would like a castle and a pony to go with my tiara."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Done and done."

*

_Seven months later_

Dorian found it adorable that somewhere within the most elegant and sophisticated woman he'd ever met, was a little girl who had wanted to be a princess.

His new wife sat cross legged on the couch in their rooms, in a robe, sipping coffee, wearing the tiara he'd had made for her as a wedding gift. The wedding had been yesterday. She'd worn it with her gown and veil, and then this morning put it back on. They were eating breakfast and going through a random sampling of their wedding gifts, because she'd wanted to open some of them herself.

"So I think. . ." Ruby said slowly. "This is a creamer." She held it up. "Shaped like your father's head."

"That is amazing. Who sent it?"

"Someone named Hans Flugenhauzen. When you pour it, the milk comes out of the nose."

Dorian laughed out loud. "We are sneaking that on the breakfast table next time we eat downstairs."

"What I don't get is why people sent so much kitchen stuff. We don't even really. . .have a kitchen." She gestured to encompass their rooms. They had a refrigerator and a microwave tucked into a corner, but nearly all their meals came from the big kitchen downstairs.

"Traditionally, we're supposed to donate most of this stuff. I'm sure the local refugee organization will enjoy some nice serving dishes."

"We are keeping that creamer." She looked up at him. "We're allowed to keep the personal gifts, right?"

"Of course. It's more the perfunctory ones from other heads of state."

"What about personal gifts from other heads of state?" She leaned over to get something off the coffee table. "I need to show you what Ada gave me, I think it's my favorite gift and I will fight the Protocol Office over it." She held up a book that had _The Idiot's Guide to Being a Princess_ on the front.

He laughed. "I'm sure an exception could be made. She wrote it, I assume?"

"Yes. I thought it was a gag gift," Ruby said, opening the book and flipping through it. "But it is extremely detailed. She actually wrote an entire guidebook. There are footnotes."

"I see the rumors about her are true."

Ruby laughed. "Yeah. All of them. I used to be really jealous of her, when I was younger. I told my Dad if you'd asked the collective hivemind to cook up what Tony Stark's daughter would be like, it would be child prodigy who grew up into a suit-building, smart-mouthing, second generation Avenger. But she's just so damn nice and she does things like write a book as a gift." 

"None of your parent's children are perfect copies," he said. "But once you meet you all it's clear to see the influences of your parents." He reached for the book and flipped through it. "For what it's worth, I think AJ is the farthest outlier in your clan."

"AJ would probably agree with that." She put the book back on the coffee table. "I had a grand total of six different women from my extended family offer me eggs." She paused. "Human, not avian."

That didn't surprise him at all. "Should we start a binder?"

"You know, I thought the exact same thing. It would make Pops so happy." She opened another present. "One of them was from Edie, which was really mostly symbolic as she's about six months younger than me. Another was from someone with inheritable enhancements, which is probably not a road we want to go down."

"Tempting, but no. What about the other four?"

"The best of them is my sister-in-law, Amelia. They're done having children, she's 28, and all the kids were accidents. And that way they'd still be related to at least most of their cousins."

"Certainly makes sense. If you're at all nervous we could have two of them do it. More embryos the merrier."

"I think one is going to be hassle enough. International logistics and all. George was thinking they could all come over and he could work out of the office in Zurich while it was happening. I think he doesn't want to be alone with 4 kids." She was picking at a complicated bow. "We've never discussed family size."

"Do you have a preference? Theoretically, you will be doing the carrying."

"I liked having siblings. Pregnancy was very hard on my mother, she could only do it twice."

"In an ideal world, I would like at least three. Heir and a spare turned into a rather stressful situation as you know. But if all we can do is one or two, then I'll be perfectly content."

"Maybe we'll have twins," she said, a thought that made him smile. She moved the box out of her lap and turned to face him. "When I was was back home not long before the wedding I had my Aunt Amanda run a couple of tests. Thinking we could try with mine first." She'd had her IUD removed after they got engaged, just in case they got lucky.

"Good news?" he asked, unable to read her expression. "Or bad?"

He could tell by the sound of her sigh then what was coming. "If we got on it immediately, like tomorrow, success odds would be about 12 percent, and dropping."

He reached over and stroked her arm. "It's not surprising, is it? We did sort of plan for that."

"I know. I got a little bit caught up in the magic of it all." She pointed at the tiara. "Thought maybe I might get lucky. Several of my cousins had no trouble in their late 30's—Aunt Amanda herself had an accident at that age. The slope from 35 to 40 is precipitous." 

"Apparently so." He gave her arm a squeeze. "We can start working with whichever donor you want, whenever you're ready."

"If I'd done it alone, when I first cooked up the idea before we met, odds wouldn't have been great, but they would have been higher 18 months ago. But I find you very much worth the wait."

He grinned at her. "Glad to hear it."

Ruby leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you back. Are we still opening gifts? Or can I sweep you back to bed?"

"Can I keep the tiara on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was the end. But we enjoy them and kept writing, so there's now like a whole other chapter of pure fluff to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

In June, when school ended in the US, George and Amelia packed up their brood and moved to Europe. Amelia and the kids stayed in the palace with Ruby, George spending the week in Zurich and driving over every weekend.

Their kids were young and rambunctious and Ruby was a little nervous having them running around the palace all summer, but Dorian insisted everyone needed to get used it anyway. It was a surprise to everyone just how much the King seemed to enjoy them. He said it was nice to get some noise and life back into the halls.

Amelia had a much harder time with the medication than anyone expected, and they learned that just because someone was very fertile naturally did not necessarily always make them a good egg donor. When it was all said and done, after a freeze and thaw and a round of genetic testing, they had exactly two healthy embryos. 

And damned if they didn’t both take.

Ruby stared at the little alien looking shapes on the hologram scanner while the doctor packed up. Royal families, she’d learned, didn’t go to doctors, doctors came to them. Though the scanner itself had been a gift from George. “Did you know that I am the reason that thing exists,” Ruby said, gesturing at the scanner.

"Your father wanted all the pictures of his little girl?" Dorian asked, not taking his eyes off the hologram pictures.

“He found the ultrasound machines they were using at the time unsatisfactory, and wanted a better view. So he built the original version of this, got my Aunt Amanda in on it, and it ended up being one of the most widely used and impactful things Stark Industries ever made. Changed the way all manner of medical diagnostics is done.” 

"And now you're looking at your babies on it.”

“I am.” She reached for his hand. “They look like aliens.”

He grinned like an idiot. "They really do.”

“FRIDAY, can you send a copy of this to my parents?"

"Are you prepared for the phone call that will inevitably follow that?”

She laughed. “It’s got to happen eventually.”

"Sending it now," FRIDAY replied.

Dorian went to see the doctor out, and Ruby went into their closet to stand in front of the full length mirror. She was definitely getting a bump. Still easy to hide under clothes, but that wouldn’t last long. They were probably going to need to make a public announcement sooner than they wanted.

When she went back to the bedroom, Dorian had returned and was looking at his watch. "Do you want to place bets on when your parents will call?”

“It’s the middle of the night in California, so I’m guessing not before dinner our time.” Her family knew she was pregnant, but the twins would be news. “Dad’s actually sleeping these days.”

"Thank heaven for small favors. Is Dr. Newbury drugging him again?”

“He claims it’s the sea air. And the kids wearing him out.” AJ had moved out of George’s house and in with his girlfriend, and their parents had ended up moving into the rooms that had been his. 

"I believe that those children could wear out even your father.”

“The boys and I were pretty good at it when we were that age. Particularly the boys.” She went back into the closet in search of a different pair of pants, because the ones had on were too tight and that was making her nauseous. “Dad really wants to get everyone together for Christmas. He suggested somewhere warm, but I’m wondering if they’ll have to come here because I won’t be able to travel.” 

"We'd be happy to host them for Christmas. I could throw a festival!”

“I’m sure it would be very picturesque.” She came back into the bedroom. “When do we want to make the public announcement?”

He peered at her. "It should be soon, shouldn't it? With twins you'll only be able to hide behind flow blouses for so long.”

Ruby turned and smoothed her shirt to show him. “If the weather turns early, there might be sweaters to hide under.”

"You want to hold off a bit?" he asked.

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s just when it’s public it becomes everyone’s, when right now it’s just ours.”

He came over and tucked his arms around her. "I understand. But if rumors start it'll be out of the bag without us controlling it.”

She leaned on him. “People do like good news.”

"The whole country will be thrilled for you.”

Ruby was grateful they weren’t really famous royalty. Vandlund was a tiny country no one outside of its immediate neighbors could find on a map, and while there was paparazzi it was reasonably restrained. Her and Dorian were only of interest to people who were royal watchers. She got far, far less attention than her own mother had while pregnant with her. 

Of course, the American press was still fascinated with her, but her husband was willing and able to simply toss anyone who harassed them out of the country. It was a neat trick. The local press was very polite as her pregnancy progressed.

There were still some. . . unavoidable quirks. “I had a strange meeting today,” she told Dorian at dinner one night.

His brows lifted. "Dare I ask?”

“It was with the King’s secretary and a couple people from the protocol office. I learned that the last monarch not born in the Summer Castle was born in 1507. Your third cousin Victor, the one that’s technically still your heir? He had his wife give birth there because no one was sure if your fathers could work out the kids thing.” She paused to take a bite. “Props to Aunie Gigi for being willing to have a home birth with twins, but I informed them I was having a c-section in a hospital and they freaked out.”

Dorian sighed. "I'll have Dad talk to them. Maybe we can have a chair from the castle brought in to sit on or something.”

“They actually got off the castle thing pretty quick,” Ruby said. “Distracted by the c-section.”

"Did you inform them they really didn't get a vote on that?”

“Apparently the issue is because they’re twins, and someone must make a choice which one to take out first. Whichever one that is will be the heir. That this will be decided by a person and not God is a problem. Especially because there is one of each gender, that brings in optics and politics.” When they’d changed the laws to allow Dorian and Gabe, they’d also changed it from oldest son to oldest child.

"It's not like the doctor is going to be feeling around to make sure his favorite come out first. Whoever is born first is still random, more or less.”

“I don’t know, they’re having a meeting with the prime minister and some group of legal scholars.”

"I'm sorry your labor had sometime a new level of complicated.”

“I’m sure they’ll sort it out. I think this isn’t the first or last time something weird will pop up.”

"You'd think after all the complications my fathers caused they'd be used to it.”

Ruby shrugged, and ate more of her food. “I’m getting a secretary of my own. Andre recommended it and I think it’s a good idea.”

"I agree. Someone to handle these conversations for you.”

“And you’re really sure you’re okay having my entire family here for Christmas?” Plans had been made, but she kept checking in.

He laughed. "Darling, I like your family. It'll be nice to have them all here.”

*

It was, in fact, nice to have his in-laws for the holidays. It probably helped that the palace was big enough everyone had plenty of space. Much like the summer, it was nice to have some life in the halls. Dorian realized, strangely enough, that his fathers were the only functional set of in-laws anyone in Ruby’s nuclear family had. 

The issue of where Ruby would deliver was fairly easily settled, safety and medical necessity trumping any manner of tradition, no matter how old. The issue of which baby would be born first lingered. 

The proffered solution was ridiculous.

“They have told me I need to choose,” Dad told them during Sunday Brunch. “That way there won’t be anyone else interfering in the line of succession.”

"They want you to chose the heir in-utero?" Dorian asked blandly. "Or they want you to perform the C-section?”

“I am supposed to choose. I’m hoping the doctor will make a suggestion I can just agree with.”

Ruby rubbed her eyes. “Are you going to need to be in the room during the surgery?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

"Anyway you could go all king on them and tell them it doesn't matter?”

“Were I an absolute monarch, yes. But believe it or not, this nonsense is coming from the government itself, and about most things I have to defer to them.”

"I'm just saying, they're getting a little weird about my wife's uterus and it's making me feel extremely pre-Enlightenment.”

Dad looked at him a moment and sighed. “I know that you were raised to expect your life to be your own, but it isn’t anymore. You should get used it it, as it’s only going to get worse.” 

"I'm well aware that as heir and king my life is subject to decision by committee. I'm just arguing that in this particular interest they are trying to legislate something they don't understand. We were supposed to be beyond men making decisions for women's health issues.”

“May I suggest a counter offer?” Ruby asked.

"Please do," Dad said, looking exasperated.

“Let Dorian do whatever choosing there might be. He’ll be in the room already, and the line of succession isn’t being interfered with by outsiders because he is also in it.”

He considered a moment before looking over at Dorian. "Is that acceptable?"

"I still think the level of fuss is weird, but Ruby makes a good point, I was planning to be in the room. If they find is acceptable I'm fine handing it.”

“I’m happy to come talk to them,” Ruby said. “I can explain the procedure in detail to them if that helps. I promise you, no man’s patience survives a graphic description of childbirth and enough repetitions of the word cervix.”

"Feel free to call Dr. Newbury to have her help, if you want," Dorian suggested. "That woman continues to be terrifying.”

“She would take that as a tremendous compliment,” Ruby replied, then looked back at Dad. “Have Lisel put it on my schedule.”

"Absolutely. I look forward to no longer discussing your uterus at the dinner table.”

“Agreed. If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom again.” 

They all watched her go, and then Dad said, “She really is something else.”  
"She is," Dorian agreed, feeling oddly proud. "It's like she was raised for this life.”

“She will be a very good Queen.” 

"She will." Dorian had been sure of that the night he met her.

Ruby got the issue with the birth settled, because of course she did. She handled what was clearly a very uncomfortable pregnancy with a lot of grace. At the last public event she did before starting her maternity leave, she wore heels, shook hands, and let dozens of strangers touch her bump. 

“It’s fine,” she told him on the drive home. “It’s through several layers of clothing and a wool coat.”

"Still, you're the princess. There must be some sort of formal inquiry require for belly rubs.”

“People think it’s lucky, or something.” She unbuttoned her coat, and reached to take his hand. She settled it over where one of them was kicking. 

Dorian grinned, rubbing lightly. "Hello there.”

“I believe that’s him.” She moved his hand. “Her feet are over here.”

"I'm so impressed you can tell that.”

“I do live with them 24 hours a day. They’re pretty crammed in there and can’t move much. Doctor doesn’t think they’re likely to shift anymore.” She moved his and around to her other side. “That’s his head, he’s sideways behind her.”

"That probably means she's coming first, doesn't it?”

“Unless they want to make the incision in a really weird place, yeah.” She laughed. “After all that.”

"Been a long time since we had a queen in her own right. There'll be so many commemorative plates.”

“Sounds like fun.” She put her head on his shoulder. “Eighteen days.”

"Excited?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

“More than I can possibly say.”

Ruby’s family planned to come out for the birth, because this was a thing they all did. Edie and Asima, too. Everyone would camp out in the waiting room while she had her c-section. It wasn’t quite the same as having a vigil for a long labor, but Dorian could appreciate a family tradition.

His children, however, had other ideas. At Ruby’s doctor’s appointment a week before her scheduled surgery, the doctor said, “Those are not Braxton-Hicks, that’s labor. You’re dilating, we’re going to need to get them out today.”

“Wait, what?” Ruby asked, sitting up a little.

"You're in labor. If you want a C-section, we need to start prepping you.”

“I can’t possibly be in labor and not know it.” She sat all the way up. “I’m going to need at least 24 hours for arrangements. How about tomorrow?” 

The doctor smiled. “Your Highness, Baby A is head down and you are six centimeters dilated. That’s not just labor, that’s active labor. She’s coming out today one way or the other.”

It was so very rare Dorian saw something that rendered Ruby speechless.

"Would you like to try vaginal delivery?" the doctor asked pleasantly.

Ruby blinked a few times. “I really don’t.”

"Then we'll need to transfer to the hospital and get you prepped for surgery.”

There was a bit of a frantic rush after that, with their security people and the hospital scrambling to cordon off space. Ruby insisted they drive over without it motorcade to buy their privacy a little time. She spent the ride over texting her family. “I really don’t like it when my plans are disrupted,” she told him.

"I'm reliably told that as parents we should get used to it.”

“I know.” She sighed. “Control and planning is just how I deal with nerves.”

He reached over to rub her back. "It'll be fine. At least they caught you before I had to catch the baby in the bathtub or something.”

“Admittedly, that would have been awkward.”

"An excellent story, but the tub would never have been the same.”

He could feel her tense and hunch over, gasping a little. “Okay, that feels like labor.”

Dorian was very glad they were almost at the hospital.

They came in the back entrance, and were taken straight upstairs to L&D. Surgery was scheduled in about an hour, and they were set up comfortably in a room to wait. Ruby paced, at one point calling her mother to discuss flight arrangements. Her surgery got bumped for an emergency, and he contemplated if there was some sort of rank he could pull. Probably not. At least his wife seemed calm, if very uncomfortable.

She stopped in her pacing at one point to lean against the wall. “Hey, Dorian? I think I might need the doctor.”

Without a word, he stood and went out in the hall, flagging down a nurse. "My wife needs her doctor. Now.”

She sighed heavily. “Sir, when the-“ She broke off, her mouth opening and her eyes widening as she recognized him. “I. . .I. . .” was all she got out, before she gave up and curtseyed. Then she turned and bolted down the hall at a full run.

Well, hopefully she'd actually get a doctor and not pass out at the nurses's station. He went back into Ruby, brain her side. "Help is on the way.”

She reached a hand out, clamping it on his arm so hard it was painful. Her nails bit into his skin. Very calmly, she said, “I want it noted that I am doing this under protest, but I need to push.”

"O-okay. Do you want to get on the bed? Or the chair?”

She gestured in what he thought was the direction of the bed, so he helped her over there. “Your daughter wants her crown,” she muttered. “Cover your ears so I can summon help.”

He had learned not to argue with a pregnant woman, and that probably counted double for a woman in labor, so he obeyed, taking a step back and plugging his ears. She screamed, like someone from a slasher film. Sure enough, one of the nurses came running in. 

“She’s coming right now,” Ruby said. “Like _right_ now.”

That was not an exaggeration. The nurse barely got gloves on and then there was a baby in her hands.

Dorian was pretty sure the nurse swore rather colorfully, but was too amazed at the sight of his daughter to laugh.

More nurses filed in and he somehow ended up at the head of the bed, his little girl bundled in a towel in his arms. She gazed up at him with big blue eyes, and her little wisps of hair were red. Ruby reached up, tugging his arm so she could see the baby. They were hooking her up to monitors and running IVs, to she only had the one hand free.

He hunkered down a little so she could see better. "Red hair. Your mother will be thrilled.”

Ruby stroked the baby’s cheek. “I didn’t know you had any in your family.” 

It must have been somewhere in Auntie Gigi’s genes, because in the rare time he’d let it grow, Gabe’s beard had come in red. Before he could get the words out in a coherent fashion—his composure being stretched at the moment even without thinking about his brother—Ruby’s doctor finally showed up.

“Your highness,” she said. “I’m impressed.”

“There was supposed to be an orderly scheduled cesarean,” Ruby said sternly.

“Babies have their own plans.” She checked the monitors and then felt Ruby’s belly. “Though Baby B hasn’t turned yet, so you may get that c-section after all.”

“You are _shitting_ me.”

"We can give it a little time to see if he cooperates. Twins usually shift down once there's room. How's our impatient princess looking?”

Dorian was very reluctant to hand her over, but the doctors did need to check her. She was then returned to Ruby, the doctor encouraging her to nurse because it would help get the second baby going. He just watched for a moment, and she looked up and smiled at him. 

"You did amazing," he told her.

“Honestly, mostly it just happened.” She grinned. “Is Andre still out in the waiting room? You should go tell him so they can make the announcement of the birth of the heir.”

He glanced over at her doctor. "Am I going to miss the second one if I go out to the waiting room for a minute?”

“We are still waiting for him to turn.”

"Excellent." He bent and kissed Ruby's head. "I'll be right back.”

Andre was, in fact, in the waiting room. As was Pops, and. . . Ada Banner. He blinked at her and she waved.

Pops came over to hug him. “I convinced your father to stay at the palace so they wouldn’t have to shut down the entire ward. How’s Ruby doing?”

"Good. Great, in fact. Baby girl made her appearance at-" He double checked his watch. "Two oh seven this afternoon.”

“Didn’t you just get here?” Andre asked. Pops laughed and shushed him, reaching out to hug Dorian.

From behind them Ada said, with great affection, “It’s Ruby, of course she sneezed a baby out.”

"I assure you, she's more annoyed than relieved." He finished hugging Pops, then reached out to hug Ada. "What on earth are you doing here?”

“I was on Asgard, and Heimdal told me. Took the bifrost down, because I knew the rest of the them wouldn’t make it in time, and I didn’t want Ruby to be the only one to not have someone from her family in the waiting room.”

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that. We're currently waiting for the second baby to get into position, would you like to go see her?”

“I would, thank you.”

One of the nurses skidded into the doorway, “Your highness! Come on!”

"Seriously?" he said, turning to head back down the hallway. 

“The princess is very efficient.”

There were more people in the room now, some of them looking after Celine, some waiting with a baby warmer, and a few circled around Ruby. She noticed him, and said, “He’s here, god damnit, can I push now?”

"With the next contraction," he doctor said as Dorian made his way to Ruby's side. It didn’t take long, only a couple pushes, and then out came their son. Then put him on Ruby’s chest, and she leaned back against the pillows to catch her breath.

Dorian placed a hand on the baby's back, bending down to kiss her temple. "Well done, your highness.”

When the baby stopped crying, it was quiet enough the noise from outside reached them. One of the nurses leaned over and opened the window, so they could hear it. The bells in the National Cathedral were pealing, as were other church bells, plus car horns honking and people setting off firecrackers—or firing guns. Clearly Andre had sent the announcement out.

“Jesus, you guys are worse than Wakanda,” Ada said. “And that’s saying something.” She had at some point acquired Celine, now wrapped in a pink blanket with a matching knit hat.

“Ada!” Ruby said, sounding delighted. Ada waved. Then Ruby looked up at Dorian. “You make up your mind about his name?” They’d been debating naming their son after his brother, among other things. Ruby had picked the names for their daughter—Celine Amelia Edith—and left the other to him.

"I have." He patted the little guy. "Sebastian Gabriel Archibald. Pops and Dad said calling him Gabe would hurt too much. Sebastian was his favorite middle name.”

“Perfect.” 

Ada came and gave Dorian Celine. “Congratulations on getting that down to only three names,” she said, he assumed to Ruby.

"It's the required minimum," he said, rocking his dozing daughter.

“I’ll go let the family know,” Ada said, squeezing his arm on the way out. 

They took Sebastian to weigh and check him, then brought him back to Ruby. Slowly the medical people filed out, leaving them to spend some time alone. Sebastian was nursing and Celine was sleeping. “Look at how beautiful they are,” Ruby whispered.

"They are completely perfect," Dorian agreed, running his thumb over Celine's fingers.

“Though I do feel like I’ve run a marathon.”

"I'm not surprised. You pushed two people out of you today.”

She laughed a little, and scooted over. “Come sit with me.”

He carefully arranged himself onto the bed next to her. There wasn't entirely enough room, so he left a foot on the ground to brace himself. "Celine and Sebastian.”

Ruby put her head on his shoulder. “Heir and a spare.”

"Very efficient, like my fathers.”

“I love you,” she said. “Thank you for your persistence.”

"You're very welcome." He kissed her forehead. "Though I have to think you won't be thanking me in a few years if either of them inherited said persistence.”

Ruby laughed. “Probably.”

*

It did not take years for the persistence—which was, apparently, inheritable—to drive Ruby crazy. As soon as they were mobile, they were into everything and conspiring together to get past gates and out of play yards. Sebastian in particular would grin at her whenever he was caught, with a smile that was 100% his father. 

Their creativity in the escape attempts made her wonder if she’d managed to get some Stark in them while they were gestating after all. Ruby was very grateful for all the help her position in life afforded her.

“You know, when I was a newborn my father insisted on not having any nannies at all.” They’d just come back from a State Dinner that they’d held because the King of Denmark had come down to buy a piece of art. That was mostly a pretext—he and Dorian’s father were friends, and they’d spent most of dinner complaining about how most of their friends were dead. They reminded her of her father and Uncle Steve when they got going.

"How long did that last?" Dorian asked, undoing his cufflinks.

Ruby sat at her vanity to take her jewelry off. She was wearing an enormous sapphire necklace that she adored, but it was so, so heavy. “Surprisingly, a couple of months. When someone was hired, she wasn’t a nanny but an In-House On-Call Babysitter.” She and Dorian had three nannies and they called them nannies. 

"Wait, I've heard this story. That was your Aunt Violet, yes?”

“Yes. She’s Ada’s mother. She was my nanny until I was two or so. Dad let Mom hire her partly because he was trying to play matchmaker.” She put the necklace and earrings in their boxes to be taken down to the vault, and began taking out the pins holding her tiara in place.

"I don't think Andre has his eye on any of the nannies. Though maybe if we hired an attractive male one. . .”

“That I do know,” she replied. “Apparently he hooked up with my cousin Jamie at our wedding. Can you come help me with this thing?”

"Yes, dear." He materialized behind her, taking out the last few pins and lifting the tiara off. "I suspect Dad and Uncle Mads are going to spend all night drinking and complaining. His secretary is already asking me to take a couple of his morning appointments.”

Half of her hair stayed up, even without the pins. They had really shellacked it this time. “I’m not going to complain about anything that involves a formal dinner.” She met his eyes in the mirror. “You know how I feel about you in white tie.”

"With actions and words," he confirmed, leaning down to kiss her.

She let him pull her up, and then she kissed him back, sucking his lower lip between her teeth. “Want to come in the shower and help me get the hairspray out of my hair?”

"Darling it would be my complete and utter pleasure.”

In the morning Dorian went to work so his father could nurse his hangover. Ruby imagined at his age it wasn’t pleasant. She’d kept her entire day clear so she could spend it with Celine and Sebastian. Dorian came back for lunch, and they were both very surprised the King himself came up to their rooms as they were finishing up. He generally did not go to people, he summoned you.

“Perhaps I just dropped in to see my grandchildren,” he said innocently.

"You would think after a life time of politics you'd be a better liar," Dorian said.

“Very well. I wanted to talk to you two about something important, before I talk to Archie.”

"You're retiring," Dorian said and it took Ruby a moment to realize there was no humor in it.

Ruby looked from one to the other. “Isn’t this a life tenancy sort of thing?”

“Planning a funeral and a coronation at the same time was terrible, and I didn’t even like my father,” the King said, finding his way to their couch. “I will abdicate, help you plan yours, and then spend the winter on the Riviera. I’m old and this palace is freezing.”

The palace had all the most modern amenities, including new windows and a state of the art HVAC system. The King was just that kind of dramatic.

"I've been expecting it since Ruby got pregnant," Dorian said. "I admire your restraint.”

“I need you to be competent, and I’ve had infant twins, if you recall. I was made to change diapers.” He made a face like he was still upset about that, and Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. There was only one person on earth who could order this man to do anything at all, making his vague phrasing funny.

Dorian was smiling, she knew this was something he really had been expecting."I would much rather take over while you're alive and available for panicked phone calls when I need advice. What sort of time line are you thinking of?”

“Before it snows?”

"Andre's gonna be so pissed.”

“Why?” Ruby asked.

"He and I had a bet on when Dad would make the announcement. He thought he'd wait till after my birthday. I was saying it'd be in the summer.”

“So is that a yes?” the King asked. 

"Of course it's a yes. I hope you and Pops enjoy the hell out of your retirement.”

He nodded once, then said, “Good. Now I really would like to see the babies.”

Once he went through the doors to the nursery where they were napping, Ruby looked at Dorian. “You okay?”

He blinked, as if the question surprised him. "Yes, of course. I know I haven't talked to you much about it, but I really have been expecting this since the kids were born. Andre and I have half the transition planned already.”

“I think I just assumed your father would be like my father, working until confronted with death, disability or threats of divorce.”

"I have no idea if threats of divorce were involved. But I know how hard trying to be king while dealing with his father's death was for him. I appreciate he's trying to save me from the same. I'd like to be able to enjoy my rule and not always equate it with losing Dad.”

“I suppose this is the last phase of the project you started when you went bride hunting.” She came over to him. “When your parents came to New York for my birthday, I danced with your Dad and we talked about how this is a job requiring a partner. And he said more or less that he’d rather Cousin Victor have the throne than ask you to take it alone.”

"For all his complaining, I know Pops was a rock for Dad during the rough times." He caught her hand. "Becoming king is a much less scary proposition with you at my side.”

Ruby folded her other hand over his. “Then let’s do this.”

"Ready to be Queen Ruby?”

She grinned. “I’m a Stark, I’m always ready for something new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe there was technically more fluff. . . but it would spoil a bit of AJ's story, which is coming up either next or one after, depending on what we finish when.
> 
> We don't have anything to immediately start posting, but we've got a few things pretty close to finished, so you should see new stories somewhere in one of our many series pretty soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
